Liz And Us
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Hi! This is a story about us, Debbi and Gabby, imagining what it would be like if we went to LA and met our idol, Elizabeth Gillies. This story is also a present to her for her 18th birthday! We hope y'all enjoy it :


**Hey everyone! My friend Debbi and I wrote this story in honor of Elizabeth Gillies, whose 18th birthday happens to be the 26th! So, we wrote this story for her as a birthday present! We really hope that you guys like it and we would LOVE for Liz to read it herself! We spent SO much time on it; like hours a day kinda time. Sorry it's so long, we just couldn't stop writing :) So, we really hope you enjoy it, and HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY LIZ! We love you :D  
><strong>

**Gabby and Debbi's Story- Liz and Us  
>Odd numbered parts- (Debbi's perspective)<br>Even numbered parts- (Gabby's perspective)**

Part 1  
>"WAKE UP!" yelled Gabby, shaking me. "what?" I yelled rolling over, out of bed and onto my face. "ow." I said to myself. I got to my feet and looked at the clock. "it's 3:30 in the morning! What the heck?" I yelled. "We're going to LA remember?" she reminded me. My mom had scraped up enough money to move us to California to live with our aunt. "I couldn't sleep ALL NIGHT." said Gabby, shaking. "that explains so much..." I said to myself, putting on my sweatshirt. We both walked downstairs and turned on Victorious. "how cool would it be to meet Elizabeth Gillies?" asked Gabby. "it would be pretty cool... but don't get your hopes up, she's famous." I replied. About 3 hours later my mom woke up and came downstairs. "go finish getting packed, I don't want you to be late for your plane." she shouted down the hall. When we all finished packing, we headed out the door, and for the airport. When we boarded the plane, Gabby got up to use the bathroom. Literally 2 minutes later she came bulleting down the aisle, almost slamming into me. "okay you've got to settle down." I said. She looked at me with a serious face. "okay but than I wouldn't get to tell you that LIZ GILLIES IS IN FIRST CLASS." she shouted. "shut up!" I yelled. "there would be a stampede if everybody knew." "what if we get to meet her?" she said, jumping up and down. "like I said, don't get your hopes up! She has alot of fans. It's a 1 in a million chance that we would even see her." I said.<p>

Part 2  
>2 hours later, still 4 hours away from our destination in LA, Debbi and I were sitting in our plane seats, brainstorming ways to meet Liz Gillies without scaring her and making her think we were crazy people. "um, how about if we go into first class, and then "accidentally" trip onto her?" Debbi asked. "no, way! She'd definitely be creeped out then." I said. We sat for a couple more minutes, then I came up with an idea. "how about if we just went to Paramount Pictures where they film tomorrow?" I said. "that sounds good, but are you sure they'll let us in?" Debbi questioned. "yeah, my friend went to the iCarly set while she was in LA and met them." I told her. "ok, well we've got ourselves a plan, then" she said. We sat there looking completely calm for about 5 seconds, then turned to each other and screamed "OMG WE'RE GONNA MEET LIZ GILLIES!" at the same time. We burst out laughing. We were still laughing when we heard that extremely pretty voice we'd only ever heard on television say, "excuse me, when I boarded the plane, I had my cell phone with me, and now I can't find it. I think I might have dropped it, and it wasn't in first or buisness class, so I was wondering if I could check economy class?" Debbi and I looked up and instantly stopped laughing. Right there, about 10 feet in front of us was our idol, Liz Gilles, talking to the flight attendant. "Well, I guess we don't have to make that trip tomorrow after all" Deb said, her mouth open in complete shock.<p>

Part 3  
>She went up to every seat asking if they had seen her phone. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO!" i yelled. "I don't know! Just act normal!" replied gabby.<br>It wasn't too long before Liz came up to our seats. "Hi, I'm Liz." she said, introducing herself. Normal was completely out of the question. Me and gabby just sat there like rocks, jaws wide open, staring at her. "um, okay... Have you guys seen a white IPhone lying around?" she asked, creeped out. "sorry, me and my sister are big fans of yours!" said Gabby, shaking like a chiuaua. I was still sitting there mouth open wide until she punched me in the arm. "ow!" I yelped. "Sorry no we haven't seen your phone." Gabby continued. "alright well thanks anyway!" Said Liz, continuing to the next seat. "WAIT!" I yelled. "Debbi what are you doing?" whispered Gabby. "trust me on this one!" I replied. "Do you think that we can come hang with you for a while? I mean after all, we are the only fans on the plane." I continued. "Well I am on break, and Ariana is..." "you mean ARIANA GRANDE?" shouted Gabby, stopping Liz in mid sentence. "yes, Ariana grande... Anyway she's in New York for 2 weeks and I've got nothing else to do..." she said. Me and gabby were on the edge of our seats, crossing our fingers. "... Why not?" she continued. Me and gabby found a way to stay calm. "awesome!" said gabby. I jumped up and hugged her. "thank you so much!"

Part 4  
>"ok...um... your'e welcome..." she said, clearly indicating that she didn't want some random girl hugging her. "Debbi!" I hissed. "get off of her. The whole plan was to NOT freak her out, remember?" Debbi quickly let go of Liz. "Sorry," she said. "I kinda get over-excited sometimes..." "it's ok." Liz said. "I would probably be doing the exact same thing if I met one of my favorite actors. Anyway, why don't you grab your bags and we'll go down to my seat in first class. We're starting to make a scene." I looked up, and sure enough, almost everyone else in the plane was staring at us. Deb and I quickly grabbed our suitcases and hurried down the aisle to Liz's seat. It was a three person row, so we squeezed in, Liz next to the window where she was before, me in the middle, and Debbi in the outside seat. We had our luggage stuffed into the compartment above us. The three of us just sat there for a couple seconds, saying nothing, for this was a very awkward moment. Finally, it was Liz who broke the silence. "so, why are you guys going to LA?" she asked. "we're going to live with our aunt until our mom sells our house in Delaware and then the three of us are going to live there. We both want to be actresses, and we thought LA would be the place to live." Deb told her. "well, it's the perfect place to live anyway, not just for that." Liz said. "welcome to LA." She smiled. "thanks." Debbi and I both said at the same time. The three of us laughed.<p>

Part 5  
>Both Gabby and I were asleep by the time we landed in LA. "Guys! We're here, wake up!" shouted Liz. "geez... Loud much?" I asked. "just... get your bags." she replied. We grabbed our carry ons, and went into the airport. "you guys can't follow her." said the security guard. "Dont worry about it, they're my sisters." replied Liz. Gabby and I looked at each other and smiled with excitement. "alright, you ready for just about the coolest thing you've ever seen?" Liz asked. "follow me." she took us to a part of the airport that we had never seen before. "what does this lead to?" asked Gabby. "this is the way that celebrities take to avoid rampages." Liz explained.<p>

Part 6  
>She led us to a door marked Employees Only. But when she pushed it open, it was no where near a room full of employees. In fact, it housed two other doors, one marked CPL 1 and the other CPL 2. "what does CPL stand for?" I asked. "Celebrity Parking Lot" Liz replied, pushing open the door marked CPL 2. "Avan just texted me and said he's waiting for me there." "AVAN? As in Jogia?" Debbi gasped. "no, Avan, as in the type of pickle." Liz replied. "OF COURSE AVAN JOGIA! You two REALLY have to stop freaking out over everything!" "sorry," Deb said. "this is all just so new to us." "it's fine, just come on, follow me." Liz said. We followed her through the door and looked around to find our selves standing inside a pitch black space. "sorry," we heard Liz say from next to us. "they forget to turn the lights on sometimes." we heard her moving around and then fumbling with something on the wall. All of a sudden, bright, yellowish-white lights came on all around us. In front of us was a giant conveyor belt leading down a long hallway. "wow. This looks like something out of a sci-fi novel." I said. "yeah, I guess it could." Liz said. "here, step on." she stepped onto the conveyor belt. Debbi and I followed suit. Then Liz pushed a huge red button on the wall next to her. The conveyor belt started to move, taking us down the hallway. Debbi and I couldn't stop looking around. We were amazed by it all. Liz just stood there, looking at us, with a look on her face that said "oh man, why did I ever let these kids come with me?" we heard and noise behind us, and turned around to see Sierra McCormick from the Disney Channel show, Ant Farm, getting on the conveyor belt. We waved to her, and she waved back. "guys, turn around, we're here." Liz said. I quickly turned around just in time to step of the conveyor belt, while instead Deb decided to trip off of it. She gathered herself to her feet. Ahead of us was another door marked CPL 2. Liz pushed it open, revealing a parking lot the same size as most, but filled with celebrities, their cars, and even limousines. Parked right in front, next to the curb, was a bright green VW Bug. In the drivers seat was a woman who looked a lot like Sierra McCormick. Sitting in the back seat was China Anne McClain, also from Ant Farm. Sure enough, a couple seconds later, Sierra came out of the CPL 2 door. She went to the Bug, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, and then opened the back door and sat down next to China. They drove off, waving to us as they went. We were waving back. Then, we heard a rumble of a car. We looked around the parking lot to see a jet-black Porsche pulling out of a parking spot. It drove over to us, stopping at the curb. The window opened, and there was Avan Jogia himself, driving the car. "hey, Liz!" he called. "who are your friends?" "this is Debbi" Liz said, pointing to Deb. "and this is Gabby" she said, pointing to me. "they're big fans of mine, and I was hoping you could drop them off at their aunt's house?" she gave him a begging-puppy-dog face. "sure." Avan said, waving us over. He got out of the car, walked to the back of it, and pulled open the trunk. He took Liz, Debbi, and I's bags and shoved them into it. Then he slammed it shut. Then he walked over to one of the back doors and opened it for Debbi and I."thank you." we told him as we climbed in. After shutting THAT door, he went to the passenger side door and opened it for Liz. She walked over to get on the car, but right before she got on, she said, "thanks, babe" and gave Avan a kiss. They stood there for about a minute, just kissing. When they finally broke apart, Liz stepped into the car and let Avan close the door for her. Debbi and I just sat there, our mouths open in shock. I finally revived myself and said, "wait, you two are dating?" "yup." Avan said, just as he was shutting the drivers side door, after getting into the car. "it's hard to have a relationship on TV like that, and not end up falling in love" Liz just sat there, blushing. "how long has it been?" Debbi asked. "we started dating about two months after we started filming Victorious." Liz said. "so about as long as you guys have been seeing the show." "wow. How come no one knows about it?" I asked. "we don't want to tell anyone, because of all the chaos it would cause." Avan said, starting the car. "so, where am I taking you ladies?" I pulled out my cell phone to check the text I had gotten this morning from Aunt Sarah, telling Debbi and I her address. Right when I found it, my phone rang. "hello?" I said into it. "hi honey" my mom's voice came through the other end. "I'm sorry, but Aunt Sarah was in a car accident. The police just called. She's in the hospital." "does this mean we have to come home?" I asked. "no, you can't" Mom said. "I don't have enough money for two more plane tickets. The ones I gave you were only one way. But I do think you have an Uncle living in Los Angeles. His name is Marvin. Why don't you call him?" "ok." I said. Mom gave me his number, and then hung up. I told everyone in the car our situation and then set out to call Uncle Marvin. A woman picked up the phone. "hello?" she asked. "who is this?" "this is Gabrielle" I told her. "I'm looking for a Marvin Connell?" "oh, I'm sorry, but he moved a month ago. He lives in Alaska now." "ok. Thank you." I told her and hung up the phone. "well, we have no where to go now." I said. "what are we supposed to do?"<p>

Part 7  
>Avan and Liz looked at each other for a minute. Finally, Liz turned around and looked at us. "well, I guess you guys could stay at me and Ari's place for a while, at least until your mom sells the house and is able to come to LA." she said. I looked at Gabby with wide open eyes. "do you really... Are you sure?" asked Gabby. "well technically your my responsibility now." Liz replied. "yeah that is true..." I whispered to Gabby. "alright so your staying with Liz right?" asked Avan. "yeah I guess that's okay." I replied, trying to hide my excitement, as we starting driving put of the parking lot. "Tonight i'm throwing a party... You guys can come unless it's past your bedtime." said Avan chuckling. "ok We're 13, not 6." I said annoyed. "and of course we're coming." Liz reached over and punched Avan's arm. "um, OW!" he shouted. "quit being a moron." she hissed back. Gabby and I giggled. About an hour later, we arrived at the house. "oh...my...god." I said, jaw on the ground. "this isn't a house... This is a mansion!" shouted Gabby. "well, I don't like bragging..." said Liz, smile on her face. When we walked it in looked even bigger on the inside. There was a spiral staircase, a huge livingroom, and to top it off, a huge piano. "how did you afford this?" I asked, in awe. "I'm an actor, this is the type of stuff we have!" replied Liz. Gabby ran over to the livingroom. "this is the biggest Tv I've ever seen!" she shouted, looking at the 72" plasma screen.<p>

Part 8  
>"um, yeah it's pretty awesome." Liz said, grinning. "come on, I'll show you where you're going to sleep." she led us up the spiral staircase. When we got to the top, we were standing at the foot of a long hallway. The carpet was red, the exact color of a red velvet cake. The walls were a dark purple. "wow. Your house is so pretty." Debbi said. "thanks." Liz replied. She pointed to the first door on the left. "this is Ariana and I's room." she said. "the next room is a bath room, and the next a storage room." she pointed to the right side of the hallway. This side only had two rooms instead of three. "the first is the guest bedroom, where you'll be sleeping, and the other is the bathroom you can use. The door at the end of the hall just houses stairs that go to the attic." "ok. Thanks so much for letting us stay here. We have no idea what we would do without you." I said. "it was pure luck that you lost your phone on the plane." "well, it's a pleasure to have you here." Liz said. "yeah, anyway, your room." she said, opening up the door of the guest room. Inside, there were two twin beds, one on the left side, up against the window, and one on the right, also against a window. They had light blue blankets and sheets on them, which made them look pretty against the dark blue walls. There was a small chest of drawers in-between the beds, and a big one on the left side, up against the wall. There was another HUGE plasma screen TV mounted on the wall in front of the beds. "woah. It's beautiful in here." I told Liz. "thanks." she said once more. Debbi and I put our bags next to our beds, I took the left, and she took the right. We would unpack them later. We called our mom and told her where we were staying. "I know I'm hungry, what about you guys?" Liz asked. "why don't we go down stairs and eat something?" "ok." I said. Debbi and I followed her downstairs.<p>

Part 9  
>"how amazing is this?" I said. "it's pretty amazing, but I feel bad that we have to stay here." replied gabby. I looked at her dead in the eye. "we're at LIZ GILLIES'S house. We are the luckiest girls ON THE PLANET!" I shouted. When we got downstairs obviously Liz had gotten ahead of us. She was downstairs cooking food. When we sat down at the table she brought over alot of food we had never seen before. "not to be rude, but... What is this?" asked Gabby. "it's vegan, sorry I'm not used to having kids over here." replied Liz. I looked at the food on my plate. It was just a bunch of vegetables and something that LOOKED like chicken. I looked over at gabby and she was staring at her plate. "uh, I'm not hungry anymore." I said, getting up and walking over to the staircase.<p>

Part 10  
>After Debbi had gone upstairs, I told Liz, "Sorry, Deb doesn't like trying new things. But I'll try it." and I did. I actually ended up liking it. So, for a couple minutes, it was just Liz and I sitting at the dining room table, eating, and just staring at each other. "I really like this." I said to break the silence. "what's in it, exactly?" Liz looked relieved that we were talking, and she replied, "tofu, zucchini, green beans, avocados, and dressing I made." "well, thanks for making it. I think it's amazing that you're letting us stay here. It's one of Debbi and I's biggest dreams." I told her. "thank you." she answered. Just then we heard a noise. A second later Debbi came tripping down the stairs and landed face-first at the the bottom. Liz immediately jumped up. "oh my gosh! Are you ok?" she yelled, running over to Deb. "yeah, I'm fine." Debbi said. "I do stupid stuff like that all the time. I'm extremely clumsy." she and Liz walked back over to the table. "well, I thinks it karma for you not trying this food." I told Debbi. "it's really good." Liz just stood there, blushing. "yeah, that's actually why I came down here, to apologize for just running away like that. I'm not very good at trying new things." Deb said. "don't worry, I forgive you." Liz said, giving Debbi a hug. "thanks." Deb said. "by the way, where did Avan go?" "oh, he left to go get ready for his party." Liz replied. "We're going to his house at 7." "ok." Debbi and I answered. We helped Liz clean up the plates. "ok, what should we do know?" I asked. "how about we go get ready for the party?" Liz said in response.<p>

Part 11  
>Liz went and got her purse and keys. "where are we going?" I asked. "I just figured we shouldn't be stuck at home all day... Trust me, you'll have fun." replied Liz, smiling. We got in her black Sedan and about 20 minutes later, we were parked in front of a nail salon. "wait, we're getting our nails done? We don't have any money..." said Gabby. "I'll pay, just go inside!" replied Liz. When we got inside, gabby and I couldn't believe it! It was the biggest nail salon we had ever seen! We picked out the nail polish we wanted to use, and sat down, ready to get our nails painted.<p>

Part 12  
>While I was sitting, and one of the ladies who worked at the salon was painting my toenails lavender, Liz and Debbi were having a conversation about if Debbi should dye her hair like Liz's, I was texting my best friend, Katie. She didn't believe that I was really in LA, staying in the house of the famous Elizabeth Gillies, who played Jade West on the tv show Victorious. I was so caught up in our argument of "no way" ,"yes, I am really here", "no, stop lying to me, I don't believe you" that I didn't notice when Victoria Justice walked through the doors of the nail salon. I finally looked up when I heard Liz yell, "hey Vic!" across the room. I elbowed Debbi in the stomach, and she looked back at me, mouthing OW, but then quickly stopped when she saw Victoria. "wow. This trip just gets better and better." she said. I told her I agreed. "hey, Liz." Victoria said, walking over to us. "who are these pretty girls?" Deb and I blushed as Liz explained, "this is Gabby and this is Debbi. They're staying with me until their mom sells their house in Delaware and buys one here. They were supposed to stay with their aunt, but she was in a car accident, and now she's in the hospital." "oh. Well, nice to meet you girls. Best of luck to your aunt." Victoria told us. And then to Liz, she said, "I actually just came here to get my nails done for Avan's party tonight." "That's the same reason we're here." Liz said. Victoria went to go pick out her nail polish. Then she sat down next to Liz and they started chatting. "oh my gosh." I said. "I still can't believe this is real. It feels like I'm in a dream. Somebody pinch me." Debbi reached over and pinched my arm with the nails that weren't lime green. I squealed, causing Liz and Victoria to stop talking and look at Deb and I. "Ummmm," Deb said. "I kicked her by accident." "ok..." Liz said, and quickly went back to chatting. "I didn't mean literally, you idiot," I said, but I was grinning. Deb giggled and in a couple seconds, we were both hysterically laughing, causing Victoria and Liz to look at us weirdly again.<p>

Part 13  
>When we left the nail salon, Liz walked us over to a dress shop. "ok the party is neon themed... So go find a dress!" said Liz, But we didn't hear her. We were too distracted by all of the beautiful gowns. "I already have a one, but you guys can get whatever you want." she continued. "we can have any of these?" said Gabby, extremely suprised. I searched through all of them, but nothing was more eye catching than one. I grabbed it and ran over to gabby. "check this one out! I'm totally asking Liz for this one." she said, holding up a bright purple dress, with a glittery waistband, and spagetti straps. "look at mine!" I said. "oooh I like that..." she replied. I picked out a bright green strapless dress, with a scrunched up waistband, and a frilled bottom. "I absolutley LOVE both of them, but we should go pick out shoes and get home before the party starts." said Liz, taking our gowns. I picked out a pair of white 6 inch high heels, and Gabby picked out a pair of black heels. When we bought everything and went back to Liz's place, we curled our hair, and got dressed. We all looked like people on the red carpet! Which was good, because Liz said we might have to do some interveiws. "interviews? Like... Interviews?" I said in shock. Gabby looked at me with a sarcastic look. "no, she means interviews like puppies." she rolled her eyes. "no need to be hurtfull..." I said pouting. "the limo should be here any minute." said Liz. When I heard limo, I almost broke a heel jumping up and down in excitement. "careful! Those were $200.00!" scolded Liz.<p>

Part 14  
>"sorry." Deb said, as she stopped jumping. "my over-excitedness showing itself once more." We heard the grumble of a car pulling up outside. The three of us grabbed our purses, and went out the front door. Parked right in front of the house was a long, sleek, black limousine. Liz and Debbi made their way down the steps, me following behind. Of course, I tripped over the step because of my heels, and crashed straight into Liz. We fell over, and were just sitting there, on the grass. "I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I am seriously, like the clumsiest person in the world." surprisingly, Liz giggled. "am I the only one who can walk here?" she said. "one of you falls down the staircase, the other one trips into me in heels." she stood up, then reached her hand down to me and helped me up, smiling. She brushed off her short turquoise dress, and by the time, we get in the limo, we're all cracking up. As we were riding along, Liz smoothed down her hair, and in the process of that got a thought. " hey, Debbi, you want to get your hair dyed like Jade's why don't I take you to do that tomorrow morning?" "wow. Really?" Deb replied. "I'd love that! Thank you! But since Gabby doesn't want to do anything with her hair, what could she do?" "I could just stay at the house alone." I said. "I'll probably just be sleeping, anyway, depending on what time you leave. And then, I'll just make myself breakfast, and then just watch tv until you get back." "ok, but only because I think you've acted mature since you got here. But if you burn my house down, I will literally KILL you." Liz said. "ok. Thanks for trusting me." I said. Then, the limo stopped. We had arrived at Avan Jogia's house. The driver came and opened up our door. Liz, Debbi, and I walked toward he house. It was shockingly quiet. There were no lights on in the house, and we didn't hear any music. "this is weird" Liz said. "do you think we're early?" by this time, we had reached the front door. Liz rang the doorbell, and then knocked. Nothing. She pulled out her phone to call Avan. When he answered, he told her he was in the backyard. We walked around the house to the backyard, and sure enough, there was Avan. But he was all by himself. "isn't this supposed to be a party?" Liz asked. "oh! Did I say party?" Avan said, "I meant..." "SURPRISE PARTY!" hundreds of people came jumping out from behind things, and the lights turned on. "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY LIZ!" they were giant blacklights, and white baloons. Our dresses GLOWED. Liz's mouth was wide open in shock. "I...was not expecting this." she stammered. I was wondering why you were just throwing a random party, though. I thought maybe it was for your birthday." "my birthday's in February." Avan said. "why would I be celebrating in July?" "I don't know. I didn't think it out." Liz said, laughing. She kissed Avan, a HUGE smile on her face. "let the party begin!" Avan shouted, as he turned on the music, and everyone began to dance.<p>

Part 15  
>I ran over to Liz and gave her a great big hug. "happy birthday!" I shouted. A weirded out looked crossed her face. "Deborah Zoe! What did I tell you about jumping on celebrities?" shouted Gabby, pulling me off the starlet. "I am so sorry... Again with the excitement." she continued, "Deb, go get some punch." "Kay Kay!" I shouted and ran over to the refreshment table. When I got there, I saw there was a cute boy there too. I was always really akward around guys so I kept quiet, But that obviously wasn't going to stop HIM. "Hi, you a fan of Liz's?" he asked. I looked over nervously. I wanted to impress him, because obviously he saw me in my dress and thought I was pretty. "I'm actually one of her friends." I said. He was tall, with bright green eyes, dark brown, bieber cut hair, and the cutest freckles. "oh really? I'm Riley." he held out his hand. "do you want to dance?" I was frozen. "uh... Sure... Why not." I took his hand and we walked over to the dancefloor. "alright we're gonna slow things down." said the DJ. I looked over at him with wide eyes. I had never danced with a boy before and was REALLY bad at it. He took my hand and put his other on my waist. I swallowed hard, and tried to keep my cool. Gabby looked over by me. She leaned over to Liz. "look at Deb! She's already got someone dancing with her." Liz looked over at me. "oooh he's cute... I think she likes it." Liz smiled and playfully elbowed her arm. Gabby looked at me again. I smiled, layed my head down on his shoulder, and put my arms around his neck. I was actually calm for once! Gabby ran over to me, almost tripping over her heels, and tapped me on the shoulder. "Deb! Come with me to the bathroom real quick." she shouted. I quickly let go of my dancing partner. "oh COME ON!" I yelled. I looked over at Riley and smiled. "I'll be right back." I said and waved to him. Gabby grabbed my wrist and dragged my over by the side of the house.<br>Part 16  
>"why in the world did you just drag me away from that amazingly adorable boy?" Debbi yelled at me. "I think he was about to kiss me!" "well, we have more important things to deal with!" I told her. "and what would be important then me getting my first kiss!" Debbi yelled. Liz came up to us. "how would you two like to be on Victorious?" she asked. Deb froze. Her jaw was dropped down to the floor. I just stood there like an idiot, grinning. Luckily, Liz had the same hugely stupid smile on her face. Finally, Debbi recovered enough to speak. "oh. my. god." she said. "you mean in Victorious, like on TV?" "yes! Of course!" Liz practically screamed. She quickly quieted herself down. She laughed and said, "now I'm the one getting overly excited." "so, this is why you grabbed me away from Riley," Deb said. "but you're right, it was worth it!" Liz cleared her throat. "anyway," she said. "Ariana never really was in New York. She was at Avan's house, planning this party. And today, when they were setting up, the writer and producer of Victorious, Dan Schneider, called her. He said he needed two young girls between the ages of 11and14 to play Jade's little sister and her cousin. And when she told me, I told her you two would be perfect for the jobs. You just have to come in and audition on Monday." "omg, of course we will!" Deb yelled. "that's what I told Liz when we were standing over there, when she told me." I said. "that's why I came and grabbed you." "wow. We've wanted to be actresses forever, and now we finally have our chance!" Deb said excitedly. She looked at Liz. "can I hug you NOW?" "yes, thank you for asking." Liz said. Deb sprang on Liz, and I followed suit. So for a couple seconds, the three of us were trying to group hug, jump up and down, and do a happy dance, all at the same time, and looking completely ridiculous through it all. It was Avan who broke us apart. He came over and asked, "I'm guessing they excepted?" "they sure did!" Liz said. "welcome to the family, girls."<p>

Part 17  
>"oh my gosh! We're gonna be on tv!" I shouted, almost forgetting about Riley. I ran back over to him, me almost tripping over my heels this time. "hey, I was starting to miss you." he said smiling. "aw..." I replied, with a big grin on my face. All the sudden I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my purse to see a text from Gabby. It read: "quit being all gaga over him, and tell him your gonna be on tv!" "oh! I almost forgot, My friends just told me..." I started. I looked over by Liz being crowded by fans. "that there's going to be two new people on victorious." I continued. "oh cool who?" he asked. "Well... Um... I... I don't know." I replied. Gabby was apearantly listening because she grabbed my arm and pulled me back over by the house. "what are you doing? Why didn't you tell him you were going to be on the show?" she asked. "I saw what Liz goes through, and in the 20 minutes of time that I had with him, he liked me for a person." I said. "if I tell him, than he'll like me cause I might be famous." I looked down at my shoes. Gabby looked over by Liz. "yeah you've got a point there..." she said. "anyway you might want to go back over my your guy." she said smiling and gesturing torward Riley. I walked back over torward him. "hey, sorry about that." I said, giggling. "she's not going to pull you away anymore is she?" he asked looking at Gabby. "no, but I'm not promising anything." I replied. We both starting laughing, until another slow song played. He grabbed my hand and we went over to dance again. I put my arms around his neck and he put both hands around my waist. I looked into his bright green eyes, and slowly, he leaned over and softly kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes, and it was like the whole world around us went away. I put my head on his shoulder, and we danced...<br>Part 18  
>4 and a half hours later, at 11:30pm that Thursday night, Debbi and I were still awake. We had gotten home from the party at 11, washed off our makeup, changed into our pajamas, and gotten into bed at Liz's house. But there was no way we could sleep. We were both still so overwhelmed at the fact that we were FINALLY going to be actresses, and Deb was beyond excited because right before the party ended, Riley had asked for her cell number, and after she had given it to him, he had asked her out for Friday night. I bet you can guess what she said! Debbi and I were laying upstairs in our beds, talking as quietly as we could about that night and the future of us being actresses. Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough, because 10 minutes later, Liz burst open the door to our room. "can you two just shut up!" she whisper-shouted. "some people are trying to sleep!" "yeah," I said, "sleep", as I said this, I made air-quotes with my fingers. Just 2 minutes earlier, Deb and I had sneaked downstairs for two apples(we got slightly hungry at night), only to find Liz and Avan making out on the couch. They didn't see or hear us however, as we ran giggling upstairs. Liz gave us the evil eye and was about to say something, when Deb blurted out, "don't even try to make up excuses, Missy, because his car is still parked in the driveway." HIS being Avan's. Liz made an exasperated noise and said, "just... go to sleep or I'm canceling your audition on Monday and sending you back to Delaware." she slammed our door shut. Well, that shut Debbi and I up. But we still lay there, smiling at each other, as we fell asleep that night, under the stars of out new home, Los Angeles, California.<p>

Part 19  
>When Friday came along, I was EXTREMELY nervous. I had decided that our first date should be something simple, so we settled on pizza and a movie at Liz's house. Gabby and Liz were going on a shopping spree, so I had the house to myself for the night. "so you on your way?" I asked Riley, over the phone. "yep be there any minute." he replied. I smiled, and went to order pizza. "alright I'll see you soon." I said, and hung up. About 5 minutes later he showed up, with a bouqet of daisies. "for you, mah lady." he said handing me the flowers. "aw, 'mah lady'... I love it." I replied smiling. Riley sat on the couch. "so what are we watching?" he asked. "Music and Lyrics, it's kindof a romantic comedy, so I thought it would be good for a first date." I shouted from the kitchen. I got us each a slice of pizza, and sat down next to my date. "oh I love that movie!" he said, grinning. "I love how your always so smiley around me." I replied. "well I only smile when I'm happy." he looked at me and winked. I took a bite of my pizza. "so what else should I know about you?" he asked. "well, I love acting, singing and photography." I said looking at him. He looked at me with the same eyes he looked at me the night before. "and... I... Well, I..." I tried to continue but I couldn't. "well you what?" he said, getting closer. "I..." he leaned over and kissed me. And again, when I closed my eyes, time flew by... It seemed like 5 seconds, but after a while of kissing, Liz and gabby came home. "dang." said Gabby, looking at me and Riley. "she REALLY likes him... Wow." Liz elbowed Gabby in the stomach and put her finger to her lips telling her to be quiet, as they walked upstairs. I backed off of Josh. "well..." I said, akwardly. "oh crap! It's way past my curfew... I'll talk to you later." he shouted, running for the door. "um... But... Okay..." I said. "I'll see you next Saturday, babe don't worry." he smiled and walked out the door. I sat there for a minute. "GABBY." I shouted. She fell down the stairs and thumped on the floor. "ouch..." she said to herself. "did you guys seriously just make out all night?" she asked rubbing her sore head. "yeah pretty much... Actually now that you mention it I'm still really hungry..." I ran over to my pizza and took a big bite. "so he just kissed you the whole time... That's all you did." she said with an annoyed expression on her face. "yeah but why..." I looked at her. "stop looking at me like that, you look like at a sick monkey." Gabby rolled her eyes. "you didn't even talk?" she asked, hand on her hip. "Well we STARTED to talk, the he kissed me, and I liked it so mu... Why are you asking so many questions?" I replied. Gabby smiled and starting running up the stairs. "LIZ! GUESS WHAT?" she yelled. "Gabby! NO!" I shouted, chasing after her. "Stop it! No! LIZ! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" I screamed. On the last step, I tripped over and fell on my face. "Your dead meat!" I yelled as she ran into Liz's room, and shut and locked the door.<p>

Part 20  
>Liz and I sat giggling on her turquoise bed. "you know, I really am starting to like you, kid." she said. "so, all they were doing was kissing?" "yeah." I said. "that sounds like Avan and I." Liz said. "He asked me out on the first day of working on Victorious, and then on our first date, we talked for like 2 minutes, and then just ended up making out for the rest of the time." "kinda like you were last night?" I asked her. She punched me. By this time, Debbi had reached the bedroom door. She was banging on it yelling, "OPEN UP YOU IDIOTS!" I calmly went over to it, unlocked it and opened it. "it's ok. Calm down. It turns out you are even more like Liz than you think. She said the same thing happened to her and Avan on their first date." "really?" Deb asked. "yup." Liz replied. "you really are turning into my little sister, well Jade's, but Jade is me... Anyway, when we go dye your hair tomorrow, you'll even LOOK like me." "yes, yes I will." Debbi answered. "SURPRISE APPEARANCE!" came a voice from the hall. That voice turned out to be Ariana Grande. She ran into the room and jumped on Liz. She yelped in surprise, "welcome back!" just then, Ariana seemed to notice the two girls sitting on the bed next to Liz. "are these the two ladies your boyfriend told me about?" she asked. "they sure are." Liz said. Pointing to each of us as she said our names, "Gabby, and Debbi. They're our little sisters for the next month or so." "Awesome!" Ariana said, grinning. "I hope you don't mind, but they're staying in your room." Liz told her. "ok. That's fine." Ariana said. "I'll just stay in your room with you." Liz groaned, but she was grinning. "ok, I'm gonna go put away my new clothes, and then go to sleep. I'm getting tired, and it's almost 1am." I said. "good idea." Debbi said. "I'm gonna come too, because Liz and I have to be up at 7am to go get my hair dyed. Nite, Liz. Nite, Ariana." she hugged Liz, who was just starting to get used to the random hug outbursts, and then Ariana, who actually didn't mind being hugged. Liz kissed my head, and said, "nite kids." Deb and I walked back to our room. After putting away my new clothes and shoes, and getting into my pajamas, I got into bed. Deb had gotten into bed already and spent the last half hour texting Riley. "go to bed, you lovebird." I said, elbowing her. "ow!" she yelled. "shush! People are actually trying to sleep tonight." I told her "no they're not." Debbi said. "listen." we were both quiet for a couple minutes, and sure enough, we could hear Liz and Ariana giggling just as loud as Deb and I had been.<p>

Part 21  
>"wake up!" shouted Liz. "HUH?" I sprang up, and accidently head butted her forehead. "ow..." we both said, rubbing our heads. "it's time for you to get your hair done." said Liz. "oh, I almost forgot... Where are we going to get it done?" I asked. "go wake up Gabby, she's coming too." she continued with a smile on her face. "Hi Hi!" said Ariana prancing into the room. "what's going on?" I asked, a little worried now. "just go get dressed... Me and Liz have a suprise for you." Ariana winked. After I got gabby up, and we both got dressed, we all clambered into the car. "would someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" I yelled, out of patience. "just wait." said Liz. "Your going to totally love me for setting this up!" continued Ariana, bouncing up and down in her seat. After about a half hour, we arrived at a tall white building. "where are we?" I stammered. Liz opened my door and covered my eyes. "step down." she said. I heard Gabby come around the other side of the car. "wait..." she said. "is this... Are we..." "SHHH!" shouted Ariana. I started walking, then I heard a door open, and a bunch of voices. "LIZ! is this our girl?" asked a woman... But I didn't recognize her voice. "yep, want to go ahead and take her back to my room?" replied Liz. But what room was she talking about? More walking, and alot of more unrecognized voices later, Liz took her hand off my eyes. "tada!" she shouted. "ok now I'm confused." I said. "you wouldn't be if you saw where we were before now!" said Gabby, with a look on her face that made her look like she was about to wet herself. I pushed past Liz and opened the door behind us. "OH... MY... GOD." I said, jaw on the floor. There were big lights on the ceiling, cameras, and the whole iCarly AND Victorious cast. "is this the... The actual..." I started. "yep this is the entire set. I figured if you were getting you hair done like mine, you should get it done the same place I do." explained Liz, a big smile on her face. She pulled me back in the room and sat me down in a chair. "I feel like i'm really a famous person." I said, seriously almost about to wet MYSELF this time.<p>

Part 22  
>"ok, work your magic." Liz said, smiling, to her stylist. She turned to me. "well, we have to get ready to film and all, but since you don't have to do anything until Monday, and today is Saturday, what do you want to do? she asked. "um, I don't really want to do anything," I confessed. "this is exciting enough already. Could I just follow you around and see what your job is like?" "sure." Liz said. "well, right now, I have to go get my hair and makeup done, and then after that, I have to get dressed. But then, we have to go over our lines, which you can help with, and I can introduce you to some people you didn't get to meet at the party." "ok. Sounds good." I said, trying to look as calm as possible, while I was actually exploding inside. I followed her outside into a trailer. Inside, was a line of mirrors. Each one had a different name on top of it, indicating whose mirror it was. Liz sat down in the chair next to the window marked LIZ. The lady who had been standing next to the mirror introduced herself to me as Cyndi, and then began to work on Liz's hair. She sprayed a whole bunch of hairspray on it, then put mousse on it, then leave-in conditioner. She then took a can of what looked like spray paint. She sprayed it on parts of Liz's hair, in streaks from the roots to the ends. Cyndi then took the hair and put it in a French braid. Then she went to work on the makeup. It was mostly black and purple in color. But first, she took very light, almost white foundation and spread it on Liz's face. She did the same with concealer and powder. I was starting to get bored, so I texted Debbi, "how's it goin over there? I'm just sitting here watching Liz's face get covered in makeup..." while Cyndi was mixing black and purple eyeshadow, and then putting it on Liz's eyelids, she texted back, "I'm really excited! They turned me around so I can't see what I look like. I hope it doesn't turn out horrible!" the stylist was now putting dark purple eyeliner on Liz. I texted back, " Deb, she won't mess up! She's a PROFESSIONAL hair stylist. Just calm down." Liz had just finished having light pink lipstick put on her lips, and now pastel pink blush was getting put on. Deb texted back, "I know, I know." I told her that Liz was done with her makeup and now we were going to go find her outfit for the show, so I had to go. "ok, girly," Liz said. "let's go get Jade dressed. We walked out of the hair and makeup trailer and into the costume trailer. I looked around, shocked. The place had clothes and shoes stacked from floor to ceiling. But when I looked closer, I saw that every thing had been organized for each character. Liz walked over to the section marked JADE. Their was a long sleeved black shirt, a purple shirt to go over it, a pair of black jeans, really tall black boots, and a headband with a huge black bow on it that had been marked with that day's date, July 26th, the day before Liz's REAL birthday, for the party had been their last day before filming Season 3, so it was their only free time. Liz grabbed all the clothing and I carried the boots back to her dressing room in one of the buildings. The whole time I was trying to distract myself because, if I was allowed to, those boots would've been on my feet AGES ago. Finally, we got there. Liz wouldn't let me come in, since she was getting changed. So I just stood outside in the hallway. That's when Debbi came up to me. Her hair was jet-black, with blinding streaks of pink and purple. "how do you like my hair?" she asked<p>

Part 23  
>"oh wow, it looks really good." said Gabby. "thanks, they put pink and purple in it so that it wouldn't look too much like Liz." I replied, Running my fingers through my straightened hair. "Deb and Gabby?" a woman walked up to us. "hi my name is Georgi, I'm your hair and makeup stylist." I looked at Gabby with wide eyes. Georgi continued, "We just set up your mirrors, want to come get your makeup done?" Georgi answered. We followed her down a hallway, and into a room with three mirrors, one with no name. "we get our own room?" we asked. "well we can bring one of the other stars in if you want." Georgi continued, "you don't have to be alone." "well... It depends on which one is willing to move in here." said Gabby. "I'll go find someone." said the woman, walking out of the room. We both sat down in our chairs labeled with our names. All of the sudden we heard a familliar voice. "Hello ladies." we turned around to see Ariana "I decided since you kind of already know me that I should move in here!" "Yeah I guess you do!" Gabby said. Ariana smiled and sat down at the extra mirror. Liz walked in about 5 minutes later. "oh hey Ari!" she said. Georgi walked in behind her and began to do Gabby's makeup. "Dan decided since I recommended you, you would probably get the job, so we're going to redo the beginning credits to put you guys in it." continued Liz. "Oh wow, that's awesome!" said Gabby, trying not to mess up Georgi. When she was done with the makeup, she came over and began to put black eyeliner on me. "wow you really do look like my little sister." Liz leaned over next to me. "you two might as well just move in and call us related." Georgi put dark purple eyeshadow on me. "well I'll go get your outfits. Be right back." said Liz, walking out the door. Georgi put clear lipgloss on me, and put away all of the makeup. "your all set, you can go ahead down to your dressing room." she smiled. "we get our own dressing room?" asked Gabby, with a big stupid grin on her face. "yeah! Ariana, will you take them there? Georgi asked. "yeah no problem!" Ariana opened the door and led us down a longer hallway, this time with doors every few feet. "Ariana... Avan... Daniella... Deb!" she squealed. I opened the door, and all it was is a black leather couch, a mirror, a lamp, and a bathroom. "once you decorate it, it will look more your style." continued Ariana, "ok, Elizabeth... Eric... Gabby!"<p>

Part 24  
>I was seriously about to blow up at the moment. My life had improved about 2,000% in the last 3 days. I threw open the door, and even though the room was bland, I knew EXACTLY how I was going to decorate it. It was the same as Debbi's, mirror, table, lamp, another small table, a small bathroom attached to the side of the room, and a couch. But my couch was white leather, instead of black. "wow. I am really loving this city." I said, grinning. "I have your outfit ready, Gabby." Liz said, coming into the room. She was holding a purple spaghetti-strap dress, thin, footless, black tights, dark purple, heeled boots, and a black headband with purple polka dots on it. "I am so glad that Jade's family is all about black and purple, because those are two of my favorite colors!" I said. "thanks!" "you're welcome!" Liz said, and gave me a hug. "wow, so you're turning into a hugger now!" I said sarcastically. "well, I guess something just got to me." Liz said, laughing. "and I'm guessing that something would be Debbi." I said, smiling. "of course!" Liz giggled. "here, I'll go, so you can change." she left and closed the door behind her. I quickly pulled on the tights, then slipped the dress over my head. I put on the boots, thinking I just might have to steal them. My hair hadn't been done, but that was ok, because Deb's and Liz's needed curling, while mine was just naturally curly. Luckily, someone had put mousse and hair spray on the table in front of the mirror. I quickly applied them both to my hair, and then easily placed the headband in my hair. As I was adjusting it, Debbi burst open my door. "OH. MY. GOD. I LOVE MY LIFE!" she screamed. "um, did you even think about doing that new thing, umm what was it, oh yeah, KNOCKING!" I yelled at her. "I could've been changing!" "well, you WEREN'T" she stated, bubbly. It was hard to be mad at my sister. "ok, let's go get ready to be on tv!" she yelled, kicking the door open.<p>

Part 25  
>I was wearing a black frilled dress with neon purple high heels and a giant purple bow. They curled my hair and put the bow in. Me and Gabby locked arms and walked down to stage #6 together. "how cool is this?" I asked, taking a look at my surroundings. "we're going to be on tv, Deb. This is amazing!" she replied. When we got to set they called us over to a photographer. "Hi, I'm Josh." he said. " go stand in front of the green screen over there for me, please." we walked over to the large green screen. After a couple solo pictures, and a couple together, we went to our dressing rooms. When I sat down on my couch with my laptop, I heard a guitar playing down the hall. I went over to Gabby's dressing room to see if she was just listening to music, but she wasnt there. I looked in her mirror and took the bow out of my hair, on account if it being really irritating, and walked down the hall. Nobody else was in their dressing rooms until I walked a bit farther and got to Matt's. I opened the door a crack, and saw everybody sitting around, just messing with Matt's guitar. I burst through the door. "HEY!" I yelled, and put my hands on my hips as IF I was annoyed. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. "How come nobody told me you were having one of your famous jam sessions? Pff I want in!" I smiled and sat next to Gabby. Matt played his guitar, and we were there for about 2 hours, messing around, singing and dancing. "Deb? Where'd you go?" I heard Georgi's voice. "In here!" I called. "oh, go put this on! You have 15 minutes!" she said, handing me a pink-tye-dyed tank top, a black leather jacket, a pair of bleached and torn jeans, black boots, and a small whistle necklace. It looked almost exactly like a Jade outfit. "After that, go down to your makeup station and ill curl your hair real quick." she continued, and walked out the door. I quickly RAN to my dressing room, got dressed, and RAN down to my makeup artist's station. "Wow! Dang girl, it's only been like 5 minutes, I can do whatever you want to your hair at this point!" said Georgi. "Just curl it! Hurry, only 10 minutes left." I said, sitting down in my chair. Gabby came running in about 2 seconds after, wearing purple flats, black jean-shorts, a purple-on-pink zebra print shirt, and a pink headband. "well dont you look cute Ms. Cousin." I said. Clearly, Cyndi had sent her down because she was freaking out! "We didnt even practice our lines!" she shouted, as Georgi put mouse in her hair. "Chill we have 2 lines in each scene! We dont need practice."I reasured her.<p>

Part 26  
>"well, then what are those two lines?" I asked her. "ummm...uhhhh..." Debbi replied. "SEE!" I yelled."luckily, I happen to have two scripts right here!" I threw one at her, and then went over mine. I an minute, Debbi's hair was done and her makeup touched up. I grabbed her hand and we rushed away. "where are we going?" Debbi yelled as we were running. "Liz came and told me to go to stage #3." I said, running out of breath. We ran around like lunatics, looking to see what stage was which. Finally, we found the one marked 3. We opened the door to find everyone just sitting around going over their scripts. "we rushed... all the way... over here... FOR THIS!" Debbi yelled, but she was slightly out of breath. "hey," I said, looking at a clock, "there are only two minutes left until we start, and everyone else is already here, so" "well, better early than late, I guess." Deb said. We went down and sat next to Liz in the director's chairs with the names Lexi West and Madison West on them. "hey, sister." Liz said to Debbi, and "hey, cousin." to me. "heyy!" Deb and I said at the same time. We started to go over our lines. All we had to do for the first scene was come up to Jade in school, and then she'd say, "why are YOU here?". And then Debbi, aka Lexi West, would say, "because we enrolled here, we're in high school now, remember?" and then Jade, "I thought you were kidding! You don't even have any talent!" and then me, aka Madison West, says," yes we do. I'm an actress and Lexi acts AND sings." Jade says, "well, stay away from me!" and struts off. "wait, how come no one knows who we are? We just randomly come up to Jade." I asked, pausing our line-reading. "I introduce you to everyone else later, in scene..." she says, and flips through the book of lines. "scene 3." all of a sudden, Dan Schneider comes into the room. "We're ready to start rolling!" he yells. "for the first scene, we need Jade, Lexi, and Madison." Everyone else who was not in the scene went behind the walls of the set. All that was left was Liz, Deb, and I. And a whole bunch of cameras, cameramen, and directors. Liz took our scripts and then put them in a director's chair. Then she came back to her spot, which was standing against her locker in "Hollywood Arts High School". Deb and I were supposed to start off set, and then walk on up to Jade. We heard the director yell" 1...2...3... ROLLING!" Debbi and I walked on, pretending to chat and laugh at each other. Then "Jade" spotted us, and said her very sarcastic line. It was so sarcastic that it made Deb crack up, and in-between laughs, she was saying, "sorry, it's just so funny on tv, and in real life, it's even funnier!" "cut!" the director yelled. But then, seeing Deb's scared reaction, he said, "it's ok, the actors mess up all the time." he fake coughed, "especially, ah-hem, Liz." Liz yelled, "I do not!" "ok, back to the beginning!" the director yelled. We walked on again, and this time, when Liz said her line, and Deb stayed calm. Then Debbi said her line, and then Liz, and then me, and then Liz. It was all perfect, until, when Liz was stalking off, she tripped. "oh come on!" I shouted. "it was perfect!" Liz giggled, as Deb helped her up from the floor. "we'll do it 20 million more times anyway." Liz said. And we did. By the time our scene was wrapped, it was 11:30am, and we had left the house at 6:15am. "come on, girls, let's go get lunch, and then we'll run over our lines for the next scene." Liz said. We followed her off the set and into another building.<p>

Part 27  
>Liz took us down to where we get lunch on set. There was a long table of really healthy foods, like chicken, veggies, assorted fruits, and bottled water. "wow... Im starving!" shouted Gabby, running over to the table. "Can you just grab me a plate of apples and celery?" asked Liz. "uh, sure... Where you going?" I asked. "Just going to change into my other outfit real quick while I have time." she ran upstairs to her dressing room. After we got our food, I decided that Gabby and I should go up in my dressing room to eat. When we were walking up the stairs, as soon as we got around the corner, Victoria jumped out and screamed at the top of her lungs! I screamed, my bowl of fruit salad flew out of my hand, hit the wall, splatted EVERYWHERE, while at the same time Gabby and I both fell down the stairs. "oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I thought you were Avan!" Victoria said, hands over her mouth in shock. She ran down the stairs and helped us up. "it's okay..." I said, brushing mango off my jacket. Gabby just laid there for a minute. "okay, that was a FAIL." she said, laughing. I helped her up, and we attempted to walk up the stairs. "Join us for lunch?" I asked Victoria. "yeah sure! And you can just call me Vic." she replied, smiling, and walking torward Gabby's room. When we opened the door it was still the same plain white leather couch, small table, chair, mirror and bathroom. "we really do need to decorate our dressing rooms." I said, taking another bite of my sandwich, on account of my fruit salad becoming a smoothie. "yeah it's really plain." said Victoria. Gabby looked at her and said, "thank you, captain DUH." "well maybe tomorrow we can go get some paint and decor." I suggested. "yeah sounds good." replied Vic. Liz walked in about 5 minutes later. "he... Woah, what happened to you?" she asked, seeing pieces of fruit in gabby and I's hair. "we had a little incident with a prank." we said at the same time, staring at Vic. She saw us looking at her. "WHAT! I said I was sorry... And you were supposed to be Av... Matt." she replied, seeing that when she began to say Avan, Liz put her hands on her hips. "Well are you almost done? We have about 30 minutes until we have to go back to set." she continued. "yeah we'll be out to makeup in about 5 minutes." I replied, and Liz left the room.<p>

Part 28  
>"well," Vic said,"I'm going to leave before I cause your sandwich to explode. I'll see you guys tomorrow, since we have off on Sundays, and we usually hang out at someone's house, and this week, it's Liz's." "ok. We're going to go get our hair and makeup fixed." I told her. The three of us got up and left the dressing room. We waved goodbye to Vic as we headed off to our makeup trailer. When we got there, Georgi took one look at us and instantly grabbed us, stuffed us into the chairs. "what happened?" she asked, while frantically washing the fruit out of Debbi's hair. "um, Victoria pranked us, and caused Deb's fruit salad to be sucked onto the wall..." I replied. "oh, I see..." Georgi said, now working on my hair, while Deb's was covered in mousse that had to be left on for five minutes. "well, I think we should get back at her."Debbi said. "I mean, that's what friends are for, isn't it, pranking?" "and OTHER things," I said, "but yeah, we should still prank her." By now, both Deb and I's hair was dry. Georgi worked insanely fast. She was now spraying Debbi's hair with hairspray. She did the same to mine, added mousse, and then just fluffed it up a little. My hair was done. Debbi's however, needed a little more work. The stylist re-sprayed Deb's pink and purple high lights, and then curled her hair. Now it was on to the make up. We had to get our faces completely scrubbed down, removing all the sticky fruit juice. Then the makeup had to be re-applied. Luckily, Georgi was speedy. In 10 minutes, we were completely finish. "bye, Georg." Deb said, as we left the trailer. We ran into Liz on the way back to stage #3. She was running to the trailer that we had just come from. "were you coming to yell at us for not hurrying up?" Deb said, smirking, "well, we were already on it." "ha, ha." Liz said. She grabbed Debbi and I by the arms and dragged us along. "careful! These boots have heels!" Deb yelled. "why are you pulling us anyway? We're ten minutes early!" "because, I have a surprise for you." Liz said. "just hurry up!" So we ran after Liz to stage #3. When she threw open the door, standing there was the one and only Riley.<p>

Part 29  
>Gabby looked at me with wide eyes. "oh no.." she put her hand over her eyes, trying to avoid seeing the trainwreck that was about to happen. I tried pushing past Liz to leave, but she still had a good grip on my arm. Riley saw me and ran over. "Well don't you look beautiful today?" he picked me up and spun me around. "Heyy... What're you doing here?" I said, giggling at the same time nervously. "I decided to come on set and congradulate you for getting the role on victorious!" he said smiling. "that's... Greeaat." I said, still giggling like an idiot. Liz looked at Gabby, then at me. "why is everybody being all weird?" she asked. "NO REASON!" I quickly shouted. "I'll be right back, okay?" I turned torward Liz. "a moment please?" I asked through my teeth. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the hallway. "well this is a victorious moment..." she said laughing. "STOP GIGGLING." I put my hands on my hips and gave her a stern look. She immediatly stopped. "now, I did not tell Riley that I was on victorious for a reason." I said, still angry. "well why not? this is huge!" she said , holding my hands and jumping up and down, while I stayed grounded. "I wanted him to like me for me, and not because of my fame." I said, looking down at my shoes. "you completely ruined this for me, thanks Liz... I'll never find anybody as special as Riley." I burst into tears and ran down the hallway. "Deb!" she called after me, but u didn't hear her. I just kept running. By the time I got to the stairs, my mascara and eyeliner was running down my cheeks. Vic came down the other way, but I turned around so she couldn't see my face. "Deb? Are you okay?" she asked, trying to turn me around. "yeah I'm just great..." I sniffed. She finally got me to look at her."oh gosh, what happened?" Vic wiped the running makeup from my face with her sleeve. "nothing I can handle it." I said, pushing past and running to my dressingroom... But on the way there I tripped and broke a heel. "oh awesome." I said to myself. I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Riley came walking down the hall and saw me crying. "what happened back there?" "Nothin' don't worry about it." I said. Wiping the rest of my makeup off. "Liz send you up?" he sat down next to me. "No I saw you run away and came up here by myself." He replied. "I look awful.. I hate you seeing me like this." I said. "I think you look absolutley beautiful." he smiled and kissed my head. I leaned against him, and he put his arm around me. "well might as well get another pair of shoes... Come with?" I asked holding out my hand. "sure, why not... You know your really going to have to give me a tour of this place!" he said. We both laughed, and held hands on the way to the clothes trailer.<p>

Part 30  
>Liz and I were waiting for Debbi in the makeup trailer. "listen, I am so sorry." Liz said. "I didn't know that you didn't tell him." "I understand you were just trying to help." Deb said. "but I forgive you, even though I am still a little mad at you." "thanks," Liz said, giving Debbi a hug. "but this also taught you a lesson. Hollywood is a whole ton of fun, but it's a lot of work. This whole show works us very hard. From now on we'll be getting up early, and going to bed late. You saw how many times we had to run that first scene, just so they could get all the angles. And you also have to know that even though you will have adoring fans, they get kind of out of hand sometimes. But if they like you for who you are, they'll stay that way." Deb nodded, knowing that Liz was talking about Riley. And Riley seemed to know it too, because he said, "of course I like you for you. I'd never like you just because you're on TV." he gave Debbi a kiss on the lips. "Awwww." Liz and I chorused. Deb and Riley broke apart, Deb looking like she wanted to smack both of us. "ok, come here, Debbi" Georgi said. We had completely forgotten she was there. "let's redo your makeup, because according to that clock up on the wall, your scene was supposed to start 2 minutes ago. She grabbed Deb, sat her down in the chair, scrubbed all her makeup off, and then re-did it all in a matter of five minutes. Dang, that lady worked fast. "thank you so much!" Debbi yelled as we pushed open the door of the trailer. And then the four of us, Liz, Deb, Riley, and I, were sprinting across the parking lot back to stage #3. When we got there, mostly everybody looked relieved. Most of them had not seen what had happened between Debbi and her boyfriend. But Vic patted Deb on the back and said, "you ok?" "yeah, we worked it out." Deb said, squeezing Riley shoulder. "you wanna watch us shoot?" she asked him. "of course." he said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. He went and sat in the director's chair marked LEXI WEST, and then gave Debbi a thumbs-up. "ok, everyone! Places!" the director yelled. Luckily, we had practiced our lines during our lunch break, or we would've had no idea what to say. Liz, Vic, Avan, Ari, Leon, and Matt all went over to stand by the lockers. The director yelled, "1, 2, 3, SPEED!" and then another guy yelled, "scene 3, take 1!". Lastly, the director yelled, "ROLLING!" "Jade" and her friends starting talking about the importance of meatballs, and when "Robbie's" puppet, Rex said, "what are we even talking about this anyway?", it was Deb and I's cue to walk around the corner of lockers and go up to Jade. Then she said,"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" and Tori said, "why are you yelling at them? What did they ever do to you?" Jade replied, "I'm yelling at them because they're evil, and believe me, they've done TOO MUCH to me." "why?" Cat asked. "who are they?" "they're my sister,Lexi, and our cousin, Madison. Apparently, they go here now." Jade answered, and turned around to glare and Debbi and I. I was seriously scared. It was so weird to have the amazing, nice, and funny, Liz off set, and then have the scary and mean Jade on set. Beck asked, "why did you never tell us you had a sister? I've been over to you're house a million times, and you never mentioned any sister." Jade answered, twirling her hair, "I didn't think it was important." Tori yelled, "and why did you think that mentioning that YOU HAVE A SISTER would be unimportant?" "because as I said before, she and Madison ARE EVIL." Jade spat back. "now, how could they be evil?" Cat asked, her voice all sweet. "they're just freshmen." "believe me, they are!" Jade said, stomping off. "I'm gonna go calm her down." Beck said, following his girlfriend. "that's a wrap!" the director yelled. We did that scene 50 million more time<p>

, and by the time we had gone back to our dressing rooms and put back on our original clothes, it was 7:45pm."guys, time to go home." Liz said. Deb said a quick goodbye to Riley, telling him that she would see him tomorrow, at Liz's house. Then we followed Liz outside to her car.

Part 31  
>I had been upstairs practicing my lines with Gabby since about 8 in the morning. At about 11:30, Liz came upstairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." I called. "hey! Riley is here!" she said. "I'll be down in a minute." I replied. I didn't exactly want him to see me in my floppy, green-silk pajamas, but I didn't feel like changing. When I came downstairs everybody was sitting on the couch. "Hey, babe" Riley came and gave me a good-morning kiss. "aww..." everyone said at the same time. Him and I kind of got used to hearing it, so we just ignored them, sat down on the couch, and he put his arm around me. Do you want lunch? Ariana is ordering Chinese food." shouted Liz from the kitchen. "Sure, anything with rice." I replied. Victoria walked through the front door "hey you two." she looked at me and Riley Riley and winked. "hey we still on to go get decorations?" "oh yeah, do you mind if Riley comes?" I asked. "you think I care? Go get dressed!" she answered. I ran upstairs and put on my skinny jeans, "lucky brand jeans" t-shirt, and black hoodie. I ran back downstairs, after 5 minutes, jumped off the last step, and yelled "TIME!" everybody burst out laughing. I grabbed my purse, grabbed Houston's hand, and ran out the door to Vic's car. "I guess I'll see you guys later..." she said, running out. Gabby followed quickly behind. When we went to A.C. Moore and bought of our supplies, and made sure that it was okay for us to paint our dressing rooms, we got to work.<p>

Part 32  
>The Paramount Pictures lot was almost empty since it was Sunday afternoon so it felt really weird walking around and seeing the sets all empty of directors and cameramen. We went straight into the building that housed and dressing rooms. We decided to work on Debbi's room first. Deb and Vic dragged the black leather couch out into the hall way while I put the small table and the lamp in the center of the room. Vic helped be take the mirror off the wall. Then we started to paint the walls. Every wall was going to be black, with pink and purple polka dots. Deb wasn't a very good painter, so Riley, deciding to use a cheesy guy move, "helped" her. After about a half hour of painting, the walls were pitch black. We had to let that dry, so we went to go work on my room. We removed all the furniture in the same way we had in Deb's room. My walls were going to be lavender with black and lime green polka dots. We got the purple paint and started to paint. After about 20 minutes, Liz came into the room, on tiptoe. She gave Deb, Riley and I the shush sign and then tiptoed over behind Vic, and yelled, "Boo!" Vic jumped, spraying paint all over herself and Liz. "that was for trying to prank my boyfriend!" Liz yelled. Vic laughed, but then Vic swung around and painted Liz on the cheek. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Liz yelled. She grabbed a bucket of black paint and a paintbrush. She grabbed the paintbrush, dipped it into the paint, and flung it at Vic. But Vic ducked right on time, and the blob hit the wall and splattered. "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Liz said to me. "it's ok, my wall will just have to be splattered green and black instead of polka dotted." I replied, and when she turned around, I painted a giant lime green stripe down her hair. She turned around and swiped a line of black paint across my eye. "oh it's on! You paint my sister, you get painted!" Deb yelled. She slung a blob of purple paint at Liz. "PAINT WAR!" Riley yelled, And the paint began to fly. After two hours of what was supposed to be calm, harmless painting, the walls were covered in splatters of paint, and so were we. We came out of my dressing room at 5pm, covered in paint. "I hope they don't mind us leaving the couches in the hall, because if we touch them, they'll get covered in paint." Liz said. "actually, that would be awesome!" I said. So we dragged my couch back into my dressing room, and splatter painted that. By the time we were done and all cleaned up, it was 6:30pm. "I think it's time to head home." Deb said, exhausted. So, we all piled into Vic's car, leaving Liz's at the studio. She would get it tomorrow. Liz's phone buzzed. "it's Avan." she said. "He wants to know if we can pick up dinner." "tell him sure, we'll get pizza for everyone and salads for you and Daniella." Vic said. "ok." Liz said, texting her boyfriend back.<p>

Part 33  
>When we opened the door to the house, everybody turned and stared at us. "What... Happened...?" asked Daniella, running up to Liz, Vic, Gabby, Riley and I. "we had a paint war. Said Gabby, awkwardly walking torward the staircase. I followed, and we went up to our room. After about 2 hour long showers, we were all clean. I sat on my bed drying my hair. "I can't believe it took so long to get all of the green out of my hair... I thought I was washing out hair dye when the black came out!" We started laughing, and Riley came upstairs. "hey, you ladies want some pizza?" he asked, walking over and sitting next to me. "nah I'm not hungry." I answered, laying down. "You seem sad." he said, starting to play with my hand. I looked at him with a "really?" face. "why are you sad? I don't like it when your sad." he frowned. "Im just a little worried about my aunt." I answered. "OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot about that!" shouted Gabby, running downstairs. "what happened to your aunt?" he asked, now worried. "she got into a car crash, and she's in the hospital." I replied, putting my hands over my face. "well why don't you ask someone to drive you down to go visit her?" he suggested. "alright..." I replied, hopping off my bed, and running down the stairs.<p>

Part 34  
>When Debbi, Riley, and I came downstairs, we told everyone about what we had to do. "I'll drive you." Liz said, "after all, you're aunt should know who you're living with know." "ok." I said. "Riley, stay here." Deb told him. "we'll be back in an hour or so." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Liz grabbed her purse, and we were out the door. "we'll have to take Avan's car. He won't mind." Liz said. We all piled into his black Porsche. "do you know what hospital she's in?" Liz asked. "umm, just the LA one, I think." Deb said. "ok." Liz said. As we were driving, I got an idea. "how about we go buy Aunt Sarah some flowers?" I asked. "sure." Liz replied. "that's a good idea." we drove around the block to a farmers market. The three of us got out of the car and began to look around the flower section of the market. I was looking at white roses when I saw young women buying daisies. One was taller than the other, and she had long, silky, black hair. The other had shorter but still long, curly, blond hair. They were turned around, so I couldn't see their faces. I went back to looking for the perfect white roses, since they were Aunt Sarah's favorites. Debbi came over and started to help me look while Liz was looking at bowls for her kitchen. We kept looking when all of a sudden, someone crashed into the back of me. We both fell down. I heard a laugh behind me, a laugh that I only knew from tv. And then a different voice, this time coming from the person on top of me said, "Shay! It's not funny! Now help me up!" and then to me, she said, "I am so sorry, let me give you a hand." she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I turned around to face the two girls, and then paused, shocked. They were the two girls I had seen before buying daisies, but now that I could see their faces, I knew who they were. "OH. MY. GOD." I managed to stutter. "big fan, huh?" the blond girl asked. "yeah." I said. "um, do you know them?" Debbi asked, confused. "of course," I yelped. "these are the girls from Pretty Little Liars!" I had managed to regain my voice. "ohhhh." Deb said. "that show you're always telling me about?" "yeah!" I yelled. "now that you've met the actual actresses, you have to watch it!" the girls were blushing. "ok, well introduce me." Debbi said. "this is Ashley Benson." I said, gesturing to the blond - haired girl, the one who had tripped over me by accident. "and this is Shay Mitchell." I said, motioning to the other girl, the one with dark hair. I turned to them now. "I am such a big fan!" I said. "do you mind if I hug you?" "now you sound like me." Debbi said. "words of advice that YOU gave me: we're supposed to be NOT freaking out the celebrities of LA." "no, no it's fine." Shay said, giving me a hug. "we love all of our fans." then Ashley hugged me. An announcement came over the loudspeaker of the market "it's 6:55pm!" it boomed. "the farmers market is closing in 5 minutes." "well, we have to go, I have to buy flowers for my aunt. She's in the hospital." I said. "but is there any way you could tell everyone else I said hi on set tomorrow? My name's Gabrielle." "we could, but how would you like to come say hi yourself?" Ashley said. I almost exploded. "I would love to!" I squealed. "ok, we'll have to tell everyone that you're coming. We were going to do a contest to have a fan come spend a day on set tomorrow, but I see that you're a really big fan, so we'll just tell everyone that you won the contest." Shay said, winking. "o...ok!" I exclaimed. "be at the Warner Bros. lot at 6am." Ashley said. But then I thought of something. "wait, Deb, don't we have to work tomorrow?" "actually, you don't." Liz said, coming up behind Debbi. "tomorrow, you're not in any scenes. It's just Miss Deb here. Madison is supposed to be sick." "you're an actress too?" Shay asked. "well, my sister Debbi and I just came to LA to visit my aunt, but then we met Liz on the plane. When she was driving us to our aunt's house, we got a call that she had been in a car accident. So, Liz decided that we could stay with her. And then, when we went with her to set, the director said he liked us, and put us on the tv show Victorious on Nickelodeon." "wow. So you two are some pretty lucky girls." Ashley said. "we sure are." Deb said, smiling. "ok, see you at 6 tomorrow." Shay said, giving me another hug. Deb had bought the flowers while I was talking to Ashley and Shay, so now we went back to Avan's car. On the way, I said, "oh my gosh! I am so glad Mom decided we could move here! This has been the time of my life!" "I know!" Deb said excitedly. We got in the car and drove off in the direction of the hospital.<p>

Part 35  
>When we got up to the hospital, Gabby still wouldn't shut up about going to the Pretty Little Liars set tomorrow. "I get it, your'e a big fan! Have you forgotten about our aunt?" I shouted, annoyed. "No I haven't... Wait which aunt?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. We all got out of the car, and Liz handed me the white roses we had bought. Gabby skipped up to the front desk. "Oh wow your'e Elizabeth Gillies!" said the receptionist lady, in complete shock. "Hi, we're here to visit their aunt." replied Liz. "oh sure...name?" asked the lady, still staring at the starlet. Liz smiled akwardly. "Sarah Connel." I said. "ok she's in room... 207." she pointed to the elevator. "it's on floor 2. Enjoy your visit." she smiled. When we got to Aunt Sarah's room, we told Liz to wait in the hallway for a second. "we want to surprise her!" I whisper-shouted. We walked in. "Aunt Sarah?" called Gabby. "Girls! I was so worried about you!" she shouted, leaning foward. "No we've been staying with someone." said gabby, winking at me. "A STRANGER? girls I would think you'd know better..." "No! Not a COMPLETE stranger..." I opened the door, and Liz walked in. "isn't... Is she really... I can't imagine how you managed..." Aunt Sarah was in complete shock, but it was worse than the lady at the front desk. "Hi I'm Liz." she shook her hand. "we've been staying with Liz. Her and Ariana had a spare room, so..." I started before being inturrupted. "ARIANA GRANDE?" shouted our surprised aunt. Liz leaned over to me. "now she sounds like you." I giggled. "so when are you getting out of here?" we asked Sarah. "in about 3 days actually." she replied smiling. I looked at my watch. "oh we've got to get going! Gabby is going to the Pretty Little Liars set in the morning and I have to go to work." I said. "you work?" asked Sarah, extremly suprised now. "yeah I'm on Victorious." I answered, head held high. Gabby elbowed me. "we both are." she continued. "oh well you two have fun." Aunt Sarah said. We gave our aunt a hug and left the hospital. When we got back to the house, (it was pretty much our's now too) everybody had already gone home, and Ari had gone to sleep over at Jennette McCurdy's, I walked upstairs and got into my pjs. As I was slipping on my shirt, I saw a small white piece of paper on my pillow. I ran over and jumped facefirst onto my bed. I opened up the note and on the inside, it said:<p>

Dear Deb,  
>If you want to find a special surprise, do this scavenger hunt.<br>In the room you do your hair, look at yourself and see what's there.  
>Love,<br>Riley

"I knew it was him." I said to myself smiling. I ran over to the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. There was another note. It read:

I see you've found my second note, but this is only the beggining! For near the place where we go swimming, another clue is hiding.

I ran outside to the pool. "where are you going?" called Liz, but I didn't listen. Sitting on one of the lounge chairs was another note. After going to the bathroom, the pool, the kitchen, and somewhere along the way putting my dress on, I ended up in the back-yard. There were white lanterns, and candles on a small set up, of chairs and a table covered in a white tablecloth. Riley was sitting down, in a white t-shirt and jeans. "Hey babe." he smiled and walked up to me. "How do you do it?" I asked, right before he kissed me. "What do you mean?" he replied- asked. "you know any girl that passed you by and didn't even say hi, is very unlucky." I said, walking over to the table. "I'll be right back." he ran into the house. "hey Riley, what are these silver trays doing in here...?" asked Gabby, gazing into the fridge. "sorry I'll get them out of your hands." he said, grabbing the platters. "and where's Deb?" she asked, as he ran out the door. He ran back over to me. "alright, steak and mashed potatoes for you..." he handed me my food. "Why did you do this? I asked, staring at him. "you are my girlfriend, and I want to treat you like you should be treated. so I made you dinner." he smiled and sat down. We ate and talked, and when it was over, he gave me a goodbye kiss, and left. Gabby and Liz watched from inside. "Aw, he is just really good to her." said Gabby. "I really need a boyfriend." I walked over to the back sliding glass door. "OH CRAP here she comes! Run up to your room! GO!" shouted Liz, shoving Gabby up the stairs, and then quickly following behind. I walked inside, and flopped down on the couch. I turned on the tv, and fell asleep thinking about Riley.

Part 36  
>Liz and I were upstairs, laying on her bed, giggling about Deb and Riley. We really were turning out to be sisters. I lay there, quiet for a second. "this is still so unbelievable." I said. "I mean, my sister and I have ALWAYS wanted to be actresses. And then, when we finally get the opportunity to move to LA, our aunt gets in a car accident and it looks like we might have to move straight back to Delaware. But then, we meet one of our biggest idols, Elizabeth Gillies!" Liz smiles at this part. "and then, you offer to let us stay with you. And now we're on a famous tv show, as MAIN CHARACTERS! And tomorrow, I'm going to the set of my favorite show ever!" "I know." Liz said. "I love my job and my home, and I love having two "little sisters." I grew up with a little brother, so I had no idea what it was like to have a sister, or two!" she laughed. Then, the door creaked open. It was Avan. He put a finger up to his lips, a signal that he wanted me to be quiet; he was going to surprise Liz. He jumped on his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her. She shrieked. "Avan! I thought you left!" she rolled over, and sat up, so that she was now sitting on her boyfriend's lap on the bed, his arms still around her. "well, I DID leave, but then thanks to you, and the two young ladies driving to Mexico and back, it ran out of gas. It's down three blocks, just sitting there." he replied. "Awwww. You had to walk all that way?" she asked. I just kinda sat there, observing this sweet romantic scene. "yeah." Avan replied. "but it was worth it, because your body is making me warm." he laid down, pulling Liz down with him. She flipped over and kissed him. I muttered, "awwwww." Liz pulled away from her boyfriend, and gave me one of the famous Jade stares. "ok, I'm leaving." I said, getting up off the bed. When I reached the door, I turned around, and said, "you two have fun." but they didn't hear me, Avan too busy kissing Liz, one hand holding her head and the other rubbing her waist, and Liz was too busy kissing him back, her hands around his neck. I left the room, and decided to go downstairs and tell Deb it was time to get in bed. It was 1am, after all. She was fast asleep on the couch, the tv up EXTREMELY loud. I grabbed the remote, turned the tv off, and put my arms under Debbi. I tried to lift her, but I was just standing there struggling. She actually wasn't that heavy, I was just very weak. I shook her awake, and said, "Deb. You have to go sleep in your bed. Sleeping on the couch will not improve your acting skills tomorrow." she slowly stood up, and starting walking toward the stairs, but then tripped over the leg of the couch. "where's Liz?" she asked groggily, while I grabbed her arm and led her upstairs. "in her room with Avan, you might not want to go in there, though. You might be scarred for life." but when we passed by the room, we could hear the tv on, and Liz commenting on something. I knocked on the door, and Avan yelled, "it's ok, you can open it." I opened the door to find him sitting on the bed, with Liz laying across his lap. "we're not still making out, if that's what you were afraid of." I smiled awkwardly. "Deb and I are just going to bed. Goodnight." I said. "night." Avan and Liz chorused. I closed the door and led the sleepy, almost drunk-like Debbi into our room, and put her in her bed. Then I laid down on mine, and as I was falling asleep, I thought, "I never want to leave this place."<p>

Part 37  
>Riley walked through the front door of the house at around 10:00. Avan had already taken Gabby down to the PLL set, and Liz was sitting on the couch. "hey boi!" she shouted from the livingroom. "Hey, Liz." he replied, giving her a very... akward hug. "Where's...?" he started to ask. "she's upstairs, still asleep." she replied, gesturing to the staircase. He walked upstairs and opened my door, to see me out COLD. He walked over to my bed and layed next to me, and put his arm around my waist. "Deb, wake up." he whispered into my ear. Unfortunately for him, I had NO clue whatsoever that it was him, swung my arm over, and punched him in the chest. He grunted, while at the same time fell OFF of my bed. I quickly sprang up to see my boyfriend laying on the floor, facedown. "oh my god!" I ran over to him, and rolled him over. "are you okay?" I asked, VERY worried. "I am now!" he pulled me on him and kissed me. Liz must have heard the bang from downstairs and came running up. I obviously didn't care because I was still making out with Riley. "what happened?... Woah." she said, wide eyed. I turned my head, looked at her and quickly got off of him. "well you two have fun with whatever..." she said closing the door. Me and Riley looked at each other with wide eyes, and burst into laughter. He recovered himself. "well that failed miserably." he said, brushing off his shirt. "well that's what you get for trying to wake me up!" I said hands on my hips playfully. "well this is what you get for punching me in the chest!" he shouted, literaly sweeping me off my feet. "oh my god, put me down Riley, I'm not kidding!" I screamed as he ran down the stairs, me in his arms. "HEY! Careful!" yelled Liz. He threw me up into the air, onto the couch. "Riley! If your going to throw her take her upstairs not on my nice couch." shouted Liz from the kitchen. I stared at Liz. "thanks, I'm fine." I said, rolling my eyes.<p>

Meanwhile on the pretty little liars set, Gabby was having the time of her life. "go get something for breakfast." said Shay, pointing to the various foods. Gabby walked over to the table and picked up a muffin, before realizing there was a cute boy over by the cameras. He walked over to her. "Hi, haven't seen you here before." he said smiling, and reaching for an apple. "yeah I'm the contest winner." she replied, taking the wrapper off of her muffin. "oh, well I'm Brad." he continued. "I'm Gabby." she replied, wondering why her and her sister both met a cute guy at a food table. "pretty name." he smiled and walked away.  
>Part 38<br>I was just standing there, dazed, when Ashley came up behind me and starting poking my shoulder. "hey you." she said. "I saw you flirting with that boy." "uh, yeah, I guess." I said. "well, he's my cousin." she replied. "oh! I'm sorry! I'll stay away from him!" I exclaimed. "no! I didn't mean it that way!" she said. "oh..." I said, embarrassed. "it's ok." she said. "hey Shay! Guess who Brad scoped out!" Shay came over, laughing, while I blushed. "Someone's got a crush on Gabby!" she said, poking me. "ok, so he has a crush on me?" I said, blushing. "oohh! She likes him back!" Ashley said. "sooo..." I said. Ashley and Shay laughed. "ok, well we have to go get changed. Wanna come?" Shay asked. "sure!" I said, excited. I followed them out of the Crafty part of the building, then out of the building, then into the costume trailer. There were thousands of clothes in there, WAY more than Victorious's costume trailer. Ashley went to the section marked Hanna and Shay went to the part marked Emily. Ashley took out a spagetthi-strap dress with a black torso and a red skirt, black fishnet tights, black stilettos, a necklace with an owl on the end, and a red beret. Shay grabbed a dark blue and white striped shirt, a navy blue jacket, skinny jeans, black Converse, a black belt, plain white socks, and a necklace with a heart at the end. While they were grabbing the clothes that they needed for filming today, I looked at all the other clothes. "oh my god!" I said. "I could just spend hours in here, trying on all these clothes!" "I know how you feel!" Ashley said. "I adore all the clothing, but unfortunately, we can't keep any of them." she did a little-puppy dog frown. "I agree." Shay said. Then, the door to the trailer opened and in came, my favorite celebrity EVER, the hottest man on Earth, Ian Harding!" I gasped. "OH. MY. GOD." I said, staring at him. Ashley giggled. "HAH. someone's a big fan." she said. Ian laughed. "Who's this?" he asked. "she won the contest." Shay replied. "her name is Gabby." I half waved at Ian, trying very hard not to faint. "Lucy told me you guys were starting the contest this afternoon..." he said, smirking. "ok, FINE!" Ashley said, "we were at the farmer's market yesterday, and she was buying flowers for her aunt. We figured out that she was a really big fan, so we invited her to spend the day with us. Just tell everyone she won the contest." "ok..." Ian said. He went and got his clothes for the day, a white ,blue, and green sweater vest, a plain white shirt, khaki pants, navy blue Oxford socks, and dark brown shoes. I was STILL standing right where I had been six minutes ago, frozen like a statue. Ian noticed me, and tapped me on the shoulder. "hello? You ok, Gabby?" he said. It was like he broke the spell. "yeah. I'm fine." I said. "it's just, I never imagined I'd meet you in person, and you're even cuter in real life!" I giggled uncontrollably. "do you mind if I hug you?" "sure." he said. "I let fans hug me all the time." he smiled. He really was adorable. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled, and his smile revealed two incredibly hot dimples in his cheeks. I wished I could date him so badly. If only he wasn't 24. He reached over and hugged me. I almost died, but I hugged him back, and didn't let go. After about 30 seconds, I could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable, but I didn't stop. He was just so dang hot! "ok, Gabby!" Ashley laughed, pulling me off of him. "he's already got a girlfriend, and you have to remember, you're only 13." The words of Debbi instantly came to my mind. "we're supposed to be NOT freaking out the celebrities." "speaking of Deb," I thought, "I wonder what she's doing on set now?"

Part 39  
>Riley had come with me to set, and was helping me get my outfit for this episode of victorious. "It really is awesome that you get to be on tv." he said. I looked at him and smiled. "yep and you are my good luck charm you know why?" "why?" I continued, "because I was dancing with you when gabby pulled me away and gave me the good news." a huge smile stretched across his face. I turned around and looked through "Lexi's" outfits. I picked out dark denim skinny jeans, a purple and black tye-dyed long sleeve, black hat, and white high heels. "oh nice." he said, looking at the clothes. We walked upstairs to my dressingroom. I made him stand outside while I got changed. "How long does it take you to get dressed?" he shouted from the hallway. "Im a girl these things take a while." I hollered back. When I opened my dressing room door, I did a stupid pose in the doorway. Riley started laughing and got up. "You look very sexy in that outfit." he came over and grabbed my hands. "oh do I?" I replied, giggling. Before he had a chance to kiss me, Vic came up the stairs. "Deb! Go down to hair and makeup!" she shouted from down the hall. I looked at her with my annoyed face. "sorry but we've got more important things to do then make out with your boyfriend!" she clapped her hands together. "CMON!" I ran down the hallway and down the staircase to my trailer, Riley following close behind. "THERE you are! Cmon we only have 10 minutes!" shouted georgi. "this is Georg, my makeu..." she garbbed my arm and slung me into my chair. In what felt like 3 seconds, my hair was curled, and I had pearly lavender eyeshadow on. "Go to set, there's 5 minutes left, did you rehearse your lines?" asked georgi, panicking. "yes, I did over the weekend... gabby helped me." I replied. "ok GO!" georgi pushed me out the door. Me and Riley ran across the parkinglot, and into the studio. "stage 3 go tell them I'll be there in 5." I told him, and he ran off. I had to go get Liz and tell her which set to be at. I went up to her dressingroom and opened the door. She was sitting in the floor, crying in a corner. "oh my gosh what happened?" I asked, running over to her. "Avan broke up with me..." she cried harder. "What? Why?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "we had a fight and he was so mad that..." she stuffed her face in her hands. I hugged her. "aw well he probably doesn't know what he was saying, just give him time." I smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "But how on earth am I going to do the runthrough now?" she asked, sniffling. "they can find someone else to play our parts, I'm staying here with you." I replied. She looked at me and smiled. Riley came in the room. "hey, times up what're... Oh gosh Liz you look BAD." he stated. "RILEY!" I yelled. "go to set and tell them to find us some understudies." I pointed to the door. "fine..." he rolled his eyes and walked out.<p>

Part 40  
>Ashley, Shay, and I were sitting in Ash's dressing room,<br>messing around. We had come in there 30 minutes ago to get  
>changed, then Ash and Shay went and got their makeup done. I<br>had nothing to do, so I called Deb. She didn't answer. I  
>expected that, since she was probably filming. Ashley's<br>dressing room was cluttered with clothes, and, the neat freak I  
>am, I just had to organize them. So I put my iPod on shuffle,<br>and then pulled out the headphones, and turned it up all the  
>way. I starting picking up clothes and organizing them into<br>piles on the couch in her dressing room; dresses, shirts,  
>skirts, leggings, jeans, tights, socks, sweatshirts and<br>jackets, and shoes. The clothes were incredibly cute. I was  
>dancing and singing the whole time. Then, I flung open the<br>closet and started to hang everything up. I was screaming the  
>words to songs on my IPod by now. I put the shoes on the bottom<br>of the closet. The room was spotless now, and I had nothing to  
>do. The clothes hanging in the closet were just begging me to<br>try them on, so I did. I was incredibly tall for my 13 years of  
>age, I was 5'6", so most of the 21 year old's clothes fit me. I<br>had on a black Wildfox shirt with a skull with a bow on its  
>head, thin black tights, black heels, and a gigantic black bow<br>was in my hair. One of my favorite songs, Last Friday Night, by  
>Katy Perry came on. I just had to dance. Knowing that PLL took<br>way more makeup and preparing than Victorious, and that Ash and  
>Shay were probably downstairs chatting with the other girls of<br>PLL, I completely spazzed out. I was singing at the top of my  
>lungs and dancing around the room like a lunatic when I heard a stifled giggle from the doorway. I instantly spun around to see Brad, Ashley's adorable cousin, standing in the doorway. I went to walk over to turn off my iPod, but was really embarrassed to have Brad see me spazzing out, and my heel caught on the rug. I tripped and fell face first onto the floor. "oh my gosh!" Brad said, coming over and reaching out his hand to help me up. "are you ok?" "yeah. I'm fine." I said, grabbing his hand and standing up. "thanks." "you're welcome." he said, smiling. "by the way, you got some mad dancing skills there." I giggled, and blushed. "oh, I was just fooling around." I said. He grinned, revealing a dimple in his left<br>cheek. His beautiful blue eyes were sparkling. At that moment,  
>ironically, Mine by Taylor Swift came on. I seriously just<br>wanted to take off one of my heels and throw it at IPod just to  
>shut it up. "I actually came up here to find my cousin, but I<br>think finding you was much better." he said. I blushed even  
>harder. That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said<br>to me. I realized that my hand was still in his, but he didn't  
>seem to mind, and I surely didn't. "so, Gabby, well we're<br>waiting for Ashley, tell me about yourself." Brad said. "ok." I  
>said. I leaned over and turned the iPod down, but not off. It<br>was nice to have some background music. "um, well, I'm 13 years  
>old. My twin sister Debbi and I used to live in Delaware, but<br>we currently live with Elizabeth Gillies, the actress, until  
>our mom sells our house and moves here. I adore this tv show<br>that we're on the set of. And lastly, I think you're really  
>cute." He laughed, and said, "I'm 14 years old. I have a 8 year<br>old brother named Will, and 2 year old twin sisters named  
>Savannah and Samara. I love acting, I'm actually going to play<br>Hanna's cousin, but I want to write a screenplay someday. I was  
>born here in LA. And last of all, but most important, I think<br>you're beautiful. Do you mind if I kiss you now?" "of course I  
>don't." I said, a huge smile on my face. He leaned toward me,<br>and held my face in his hands. Then he kissed me, and I kissed  
>him back. I had never kissed a boy before, this was my first<br>kiss. But somehow I knew what to do. Our kiss didn't last very  
>long, because Ash came bursting through the door with Shay, and<br>another PLL girl, Lucy Hale. The three of them stopped short  
>when they saw us kissing. Brad and I quickly broke apart, and<br>just sat there, embarrassed. Brad was blushing, and his long  
>blond hair, the same color as his cousin's, was covering one of<br>his eyes, as if he was hiding from her. "ohhh..." Lucy said.  
>"so this is Gabby." "I was right!" Ash yelled. "you DO like<br>him!" "yeah." I said. "and now I'm dating him." I smiled and  
>stood up. "hey! Aren't those my clothes?" Ash said, fake-<br>scolding me. "you're room was really messy, and I was bored, so  
>I put away all the clothes, and then I had nothing to do again,<br>so I was blasting music and dancing..." I muttered. "and that's  
>when I came up." Brad said. "she was spazzing out." "I was<br>bored, what can I say?" I said, shrugging. The three girls  
>laughed. My phone rang on the table. I picked it up, and saw<br>that it was Debbi. "hello?" I asked. Then I heard crying in the  
>background. "Deb? What's wrong?" I asked nervously. "it's Liz."<br>Deb said. "Avan broke up with her. She won't tell me why. But  
>she might tell you. You guys have gotten pretty close because<br>I've been with Riley all the time." "ok." I said. "give her  
>the phone." Deb gave it to her, and I heard her say weakly,<br>"Gabby?" "yeah, it's me." I said. "it's ok. Stop crying." "I'm  
>trying." Liz said, "but, but" "Liz, it's ok. Why did Avan break<br>up with you? I'll make sure to go punch him for it." I told  
>her. Liz laughed a little, but it was halfhearted, and she was<br>still crying. "he dumped me because" she paused, and then said,  
>"because he asked me to marry him... And I said no."<p>

Part 41  
>I heard from across the room why they had broken up, and was<br>completely shocked. "WHAT!" I exclaimed. "oh no, Deb heard, gotta  
>go." whispered Liz into the phone, before she hung up. "you said<br>no?" I asked. "IM 18. I'm not going to marry somebody this soon."  
>she replied, half yelling at me. "I'm going to talk to Avan, you<br>stay here." I said, walking out of her dressing room. "try not to  
>hurt him!" she shouted. "NO PROMISES." I hollered back. I walked<br>down the hall and down the stairs to stage 3. I flung open the  
>door and yelled, "AVAN!" everybody stopped what they were doing.<br>"Deb what's wrong?" asked Vic. "Where is he?" I asked, looking  
>around. "he's at stage 6 but why..." she started, before I pushed<br>past and stomped out the door. I ran all the way to the door  
>marked "6" and did the same thing before. "Avan if you want to<br>live, GET OVER HERE." I shouted, hands on my hips. He looked at  
>me, and slowly inched over. "you can move faster than that." I<br>said. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room, him  
>dropping his script, and pinned him against the wall. "why did<br>you break up with Liz?" I shouted in his face. "none of your  
>buisness." he snapped back. I gave him an evil glare. "I'm going<br>to ask one more time. WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH LIZ?" I said, now  
>screaming. He finally gave up. "because she rejected me." I could<br>see tears welling up in his eyes, so I let go of him. He slid  
>down against the wall onto the floor. "Ok so you broke up with<br>her because she wouldn't marry you? That makes no sense." I said,  
>sitting down next to him. "If she doesn't love me enough to marry<br>me than I feel like she doesn't love me at all." he tried to hide  
>his face, in a result of tears actually falling down his cheeks.<br>"well she definitely loves you or else she wouldn't be usptairs  
>crying right now." I said "Shes crying? When I was up there<br>earlier, she seemed like she didn't even care." he looked at me  
>with a suprised expression. "yeah she was all upset..." I started<br>to say, before he thanked me, and ran down to the staircase.  
>Part 42<br>I hung up the phone, and then dropped it, confused and shocked. It  
>dropped to the floor and the back shot off of it and the battery<br>fell out, but I wasn't even paying attention. The girls and Brad  
>saw the expression on my face and instantly all rushed over and<br>crowded around me, yelling a chorus of "are you ok?" "what  
>happened?" and "is everything alright?" I sat down in the couch,<br>silent. "this is unbelievable." I finally stuttered. "what?" asked  
>Brad, sitting down next to me. "you can tell me. It's ok." "no,<br>it's not ok. She's heartbroken, she's crushed." I said. "who?"  
>Brad asked. "Liz." I simply stated. "Liz?" he asked, confused. "do<br>you remember how I told you my sister and I are staying with the  
>actress Elizabeth Gillies?" I asked him. He nodded. "well, she's a<br>mess because her boyfriend, Avan Jogia, broke up with her, and for  
>a very unexpected reason." "and what was that reason?" Brad asked,<br>now rubbing my arm while the three girls just listened intently.  
>"he broke up with her because he asked her to marry him" I said.<br>"and she said no." the room went silent. Then I grabbed my phone  
>off the ground and stuffed the battery back into it, in case Deb<br>was trying to call. My iPod was still on, but nobody was paying  
>attention to that now. The instant I turned my phone back on, it<br>rang. I knew without even looking that it was Debbi. I grabbed it  
>and picked it up. "Deb? What's going on?" I asked, panicked. "I<br>told Avan that Liz was crying, and he ran up to her dressing  
>room." she replied. "well follow him!" I yelled. "and make sure<br>she doesn't break him!" "she won't." Deb said. "and I don't want  
>to disrupt their privacy." then I heard a loud crash from her end<br>of the phone. "Deb!" I yelled. "GO!" "ok, I'm going. Bye." she  
>said. I could already hear her running. "bye." I said, and hung up.<p>

Part 43  
>I RAN as fast as I possibly could up the stairs. But when I got to<br>her dressing room, I couldn't hear anything. Me being afraid one of  
>them was DEAD, I flew open the door. Liz was on top of Avan, and<br>the were making out. I quickly closed the door, and jerked my phone  
>out of my pocket, almost dropping it on the floor, and called<br>Gabby. "Deb? What happened? Is everything ok?" she asked all at  
>once. "well they definatly made up..." I stammered. "well what<br>happened?" she asked. "well she must have kicked the lamp over when  
>she was kissing him but..." I started. "they were kissing?" she let<br>out a sigh of relief. "yeah but I'm not going back in there for a  
>while." I said, walking down the hallway to MY dressing room. When<br>I opened the door, Riley was sitting on my couch. I hung up the  
>phone, ran over, kissed him and sat on his lap. "hey, guess what?"<br>he said. "what?" I asked. "I was talking to Dan, and he said he  
>could put me in one of your episodes of Victorious."he continued. I<br>screamed, flung my arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.  
>"Thats awesome!" I said, kissing him again. "oh and he also said<br>that they were doing your profile video thing for the slap today  
>and he needs you in Lexi's pjs and down there in an hour." he<br>continued. "oh cool, but that gives me 45 minutes to do whatever,  
>so..." I started. He looked at me with "those eyes" again. "I'm not<br>making out with you." I said, arms crossed. "well I tried." he said  
>laughing. "wanna go look around?" I asked. "sure." he said grabbing<br>my hand and following me down the hall to the staircase.

Part 44  
>I breathed out another sigh of relief. Everything was alright. Liz<br>and Avan were back together, and no one was hurt. But then I  
>remembered something, a reason I had to call Debbi back. I picked up<br>my phone, walked out of the dressing room into the hall, and dialed  
>her number. "hello?" she said in an annoyed voice. I could tell I<br>had just interrupted her and Houston. "speaking of boyfriends, guess  
>what?" I asked excitedly. "what!" Deb asked, really peppy; she knew<br>what was coming. "I have one!" I squealed. "a boyfriend?' she asked.  
>"no, a rock." I replied. "of course a boyfriend!" Debbi half-yelled,<br>half-squeaked, "congrats!' she said. "so, who is he?" "his name is  
>Brad. He's 14. He's Ashley's cousin." I replied. "wow, an older<br>man!" Deb said sarcastically. "Riley's only 13, like us." "I  
>know."I replied. "ok, well I gotta go." Debbi said. "I have to get<br>ready to film, and then I have to go tell Liz it's time to film, and  
>try not to be scarred for life." I laughed. "have fun." I said, and<br>hung up. Brad came out into the hallway and asked, "is everything  
>alright?" "everything's super." I said. I stepped up and gave him a<br>kiss. When we pulled apart, he looked at me, dazed, and said, "are  
>you sure I'm your first boyfriend? That was some kiss there." I<br>giggled. "yes, you are." I said. He kissed me. "ok, you lovebirds."  
>Ashley said, coming out into the hall followed by Shay and Lucy. "we<br>have to go film, come on. Part of this "contest" is having you watch  
>us tape the show." "ok." I said, grabbing Brad's hand. We went out<br>of the building, and into another one marked stage 4. Brad and I sat  
>in director's chairs while the girls talked to people and rehearsed<br>their lines. I saw Ian standing in the back of the room, rehearsing  
>with Lucy. I tried not to stare, because I had a boyfriend now, but<br>it was incredibly hard. Then, Troian Bellisario, the 25 year old  
>woman who played Spencer on PLL walked onto set. I almost blew up.<br>"I'll be right back." I said to Brad, giving him a quick kiss on the  
>cheek. I walked over to Troian, and tried not to freak her out.<br>"hi." I said. "I'm seriously your biggest fan." She looked around,  
>confused why this random girl was standing in front of her. Shay saw<br>and came running over. "sorry, Troi." she said. "this is Gabby. She,  
>uh, won Ash and I's contest." "oh." Troian said. "hi! It's nice to<br>meet you." "it's nice to meet you too." I said, beaming. "I'm your  
>biggest fan." "cool." Troian said, smiling. "it means a lot. I<br>swear, this show has the best fans ever." "it does." I agreed.  
>"you're my favorite out of the four girls, by the way." "oh, and why<br>is that?" she asked. "because," I replied. "my three best friends  
>and I decided which one of you we're most like, real girl and<br>character, and I got both you and Spencer." "oh cool!" she said. "I  
>guess you're kinda my little sister, then." "I guess." I said,<br>smiling. I was now the "little sister" of TWO celebrities. "ok, well  
>we have to start filming, so goodbye for now." Troian said. "ok,<br>bye." I said, and walked back over to Brad.

Part 45  
>I walked back over to Liz's dressing- room and knocked on the door.<br>"ha it's fine, come in." she said. Avan had already gone to set, and  
>she was sitting on the couch, watching tv. "so you and Avan obviously<br>made up." I said, flopping down beside her. "yeah, you got a little  
>sneak peek of that huh...?" she said, laughing. "what happened?" I<br>asked, turning toward her. She explained, "he ran up here, saw me  
>crying, said he was really sorry, and just started kissing me." "yep<br>that sounds like Avan." I said. We both started laughing. After the  
>runthrough finished it was about 7:30 pm. Liz, Avan, Riley, and I<br>all went to pick up Gabby. When we pulled up, she was siting on the  
>curb holding hands with Brad. "cmon chickie." I said, smiling. "oh<br>can't Brad come?" she whined, giving Liz and Avan her puppy dog face.  
>"I don't care! But hurry up cause I'm starving." she replied. "let me<br>go tell Ash I'm going with you." he kissed her on the cheek and ran  
>inside, while Gabby clambered into the car. "he's cute!" I said. I looked slowly over at Riley. He was staring at me. "Oh c'mon, you know I love you." I put my head on his shoulder, and he smiled. About 5 minutes later brad came RUNNING out of the building and literally attacked Gabby."AH!" she yelped, and then we drove off to get Dinner. we hadn't been out in public with Liz before, so she decided we should know what it feels like. As soon as we walked into the resturaunt, 50 people saw us, and 60 other people RAN toward us shouting "LIZ! AVAN!" me and gabby screamed and ran, Liz, Avan, brad, and Riley following quickly behind. actually a couple times i heard someone call out "GABBY! DEBBI!" which was kind of exciting, knowing that we had some fans. We ran into a nearby store, and locked the doors behind us, me and gabby out of breath. "woah." i said, and me and gabby started laughing. Liz, Avan, and Brad just stood there, un-fazed by all of this, because it happened to them all the time. Riley just looked plain scared. "ok, well you got a glimpse of what it's like to be famous. How was that for exciting?" Liz asked, not out of breath at all. "I can't believe they yelled our names, too." I said. "they must of seen us on the theme song video." "or in the commercials." Gabby said. Liz nodded. "ok, let's go back to Liz's house. We'll have dinner there." Avan said, carefully opening the door to make sure no crazed fans were out there.<br>Part 46  
>When we got back to Liz's house, the three girls; Liz, Deb, and I, went upstairs while the boys sat down stairs and ordered a pizza. Ari was at Jennette's again. I put on a Lakers sweatshirt and light blue shorts. Deb was wearing a pink tank-top and brown pajama pants with blue and white butterflies on them. Liz had on an black tank top and pink shorts. We all went into the bathroom, undid our hair, and scrubbed off our makeup. By the time we got downstairs, it was 9:15, and half the pizza was gone. "how come it takes 3 girls an hour to get ready for bed?" Avan asked, grabbing Liz around the waist and pulling her down on top of him. "how come 3 boys can eat half of a pizza in an hour?" Liz said, giggling and putting her hands around his neck. "touché." Avan said, leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. I think they forgot the four of us were there, because that kiss went on for a pretty long time. So long that we got bored, and turned on the TV. Avan's hands went to work rubbing Liz's waist and Liz held his face as if she'd never let go. Debbi and I sat there, staring at the couple with "awww" looks on our faces, while our boyfriends were glued to the TV. After 10 minutes, Deb got exasperated and yelled "try not to swallow each other!", which was actually a line from Victorious, said to the same couple, except it was by Tori. Avan and Liz broke apart, and Liz gave her the same look that she had given Tori in the show. Deb looked freaked out, but then Liz laughed. "hah, I love my character!" she said. And then she went back to kissing her boyfriend. Deb made a face, and said, "so I yelled that for nothing?" "uh-huh." Avan said, his lips still stuck to Liz's. "ok, it's 10pm." Brad said. "I better get going." he got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "me too." Riley said. He got up, pulled Deb up off the couch, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her. "bye, babe." he said. Avan pushed his girlfriend off of himself and asked, "do you want me to drive you?" "no, it's fine." Brad said. "I live 4 blocks away, so I'll take Riley with me, and I'll have my mom drive him home." "ok." Avan said, pulling Liz close to him again. The boys left, and now it was just Deb, me, and the two who wouldn't let go of each other. "ok, I'm starting to get disturbed." I said. "STARTING!" Deb remarked. "I've been disturbed for the last 20 minutes." Liz broke off from Avan and said, "so now we're disturbing you, are we?" she and Avan laughed. "I'm going to get some water." Liz said. She stepped off of Avan. "good idea." he said, following her. When Deb and I were alone on the couch, I whispered to her, "they really should get married. They love each other so much." Deb whispered back, "yeah, but they are only 18." "yeah, and this is LA." I said. "it gets pretty weird out here." deb laughed. Liz came back over with a glass of water, and said, "what are you two giggling about?" "nothing." Debbi replied. "we're just going to go upstairs. It's getting late; it's almost 11." "ok." Avan said, coming up behind Liz, and then pushing her up against the wall. "we can finally be alone." "I can't imagine what's going to happen once we're gone, considering what's happened while we were sitting right next to you." I said, but Avan was already distracted by Liz kissing him. I grabbed Deb's hand and ran upstairs. "we have to figure out a way for Liz to say yes." Deb said. "they really do need to be married."<p>

Part 47  
>We just sat on our beds, staring at eachother, trying to think of a way to get Liz to marry Avan. "this is getting akward." I said, still stiff as a board. I laid down and texted Riley.<br>"hey."  
>"hey, you ok?"<br>"yeah why?"  
>"I had a feeling you were upset or something."<br>"well we're trying to find a way to get Liz to agree to marry Avan."  
>"he proposed?"<br>"yeah she said no."  
>"but earlier on the couch they seemed so in love... why wouldn't she say yes?"<br>"idk... Got any ideas?"  
>"well if avan proposed, then get avan to help you."<br>I looked over at gabby. "Riley is the best EVER! follow me." I got up and went down the staircase. Avan and Liz were still deep into a makeout session, her running her fingers through his hair, him rubbing her waist, but that wasn't going to stop me. "hey avan..." I said. He stopped, and with Liz still on top of him kissing his neck, he looked over at me. "what?" he asked, very annoyed. I looked at Liz for a second. "can I talk to you for a moment?" "uh... Does it have do be right now?" he asked, pointing to his girlfriend. I smirked, "Gabby, go get him." gabby ran over to him, pulled him from underneath Liz, and he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. "Hey!" shouted Liz. "ok ok I'm coming." he said. He ran over to the kitchen. "we found a way for Liz to say yes." I whispered. "say yes to what?" he asked. I gave him a REALLY? face, and whacked him on the side of the head. "to marrying you, idiot." I continued. "okay, so what's the plan?" he asked. "...I have no idea." I said. "wow." he walked back over to Liz, who was now fast asleep on the couch. "well I'm going to carry her up to her room, you girls get some sleep." he kissed us on the head, and took Liz upstairs. "well that was weird." I said, rubbing my head. I sat down on the love seat, on account of Liz and Avan kind of invading the couch, and fell asleep there.  
>Part 48<br>The next morning, surprisingly, I was the first one up, and it was 5:30am! There was still an hour and a half until we had to be at work. Deb wasn't in her bed, so I went downstairs to find her asleep on the loveseat. I shook her awake. "Deb. Wake up." I said. "we have to get ready for work." It still felt incredibly weird saying that; I never imagined I'd actually be an actress. Deb slowly woke up, and mumbled, "why didn't you bring me up, or at least sleep on the couch down here?" "I was too tired to wake you up, and there is NO way I was going near that couch." I replied. Debbi giggled. "help me up?" "sure." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "let's go get Liz up and then get ready." I said, dragging her upstairs. I was about to open the door to wake up Liz, but then I realized that when I had gone downstairs to get Deb, I had seen Avan's Porsche still in the driveway. He had slept over. But apparently, Debbi hadn't seen it, and she just threw open the door to Liz's bedroom. I shielded my eyes, prepared for the worst. Debbi just giggled,stabbed me in the ribs with her finger, and said, "Gabby, it's ok. You can open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes, partially because Deb had told me too, and partially because my ribs hurt. Sure enough, Avan was still here, in Liz's bed, with his girlfriend sprawled across his bare chest. "Awwww..." I mumbled. Deb gave me a look that said, "I told you so." Then she yelled, "wake up! It's time to get ready!" I ran over and pulled open the curtains, letting the sun that was just coming up stream in. Avan blinked, and then looked at us. "what was that for?" he asked. "it's time to get up." Debbi said. Then Liz seemed to wake up. She looked at her boyfriend, and said, "good morning, sweetheart." then she noticed us. "hey! What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "we came to wake you up." Deb replied. "well, did you notice that I wasn't the only one in the bed tonight." Liz said, pointing to her boyfriend. "well, I did..." I said, "but apparently, Deb didn't..." my sister punched me. "well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Avan said. He sat up, but before he for out of bed, he pulled Liz up, and kissed her. "I love you." he said. Liz giggled. Then he stepped out of the bed. All he was wearing was dark blue boxers. "holy crap." Deb said. "he is HOT." "Debbi!" I hissed. But, I totally agreed. Once he was in the bathroom, Deb whispered to Liz, "oh man, you're boyfriend is hot!" Liz just giggled.

Part 49  
>I sat down on the bed next to Liz. "So what are we doing at work today?" I asked. "well Dan was planning a new episode he wants to work on, with Riley in it." She answered, throwing off the covers. She was wearing Avan's T-shirt. "Oh cool did you let him know?" I asked. She gave me the 'really?' face, which I was getting a lot these days. "He's not my boyfriend." She pulled on a pair of green shorts, right before Avan walked out with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Leon said he'd pick us up and take us all to set." He mumbled, before slipping one of his shirts over his head. "Awe..." Gabby said, hoping he would stay shirtless. Liz gave her the famous "jade" stare. I elbowed her in the ribs, and she smacked the back of my head. "Well ow." I said. I headed for the door. "Oh and Debbi..." he shouted. "Yeah?" I answered, facing the door. "I heard you call me hot." He chuckled, as I blushed and slowly closed the door behind me. I put on dark jean shorts, a gray tie died tank top, and a leather jacket. Gabby came in and changed into a similar outfit, with the same pair of shorts, but with a purple and pink polka dotted short sleeve shirt.<p>

Part 50  
>Once the four of us were changed and ready for work, it was only 6:25, so we all went downstairs to wait for Leon. Deb was sitting on the couch, giggling into her cell phone and telling Riley about how he might be on Victorious. I was hunting through Liz's refrigerator for something to eat for breakfast. Of course, Avan and Liz were making out; he had her pushed up against the kitchen wall. I looked back and forth from Deb to the couple, and then said, "how come I'm the only one who ISN'T obsessed with my boyfriend right now?" And, of course, the three of them didn't comment. The doorbell rang, and I went to get it, because even though this was Liz's house, she wasn't paying any attention to it on account of Avan's lips pressed against hers. I opened the front door to find my boyfriend standing there, looking completely adorable dressed in jeans and a plain orange T-shirt. "heyy." I said, and then kissed him, pulling him into the house. "it seems my prayers have been answered." He laughed and then said, "am I taking you today?" I frowned and said, "no, sorry, I've got to work. The only day I have off is Sunday. But you can come to work with me today." "sounds good." Brad said, kissing me. He shut the door behind him, "so whatcha all doin?" "we're waiting for Leon to pick us up, but I was the only one not preoccupied by my boyfriend until you came." I told him, gesturing to the other 3 people in the house. "wow." Brad said, eyeing Liz and Avan. "they really love each other." "exactly." I said. "Debbi and I are trying to plan for them to get married, but it's going to be hard, because Avan already asked Liz, and she said no." "yeah. I remember." Brad said. "well, why don't I help?" "thanks so much!" I said, hugging him. "no prob, Gabby." Brad said. "so, how are we going to do this?"<p>

Part 51  
>"No you're the cutest!" I texted Riley. But then my attention was pulled away by Liz and Avan. "Gabby, how long have they been like that?" I asked. "For about 20 minutes actually." She said, laughing. "Hey avan you numb yet or are you going to keep going?" I shouted, laughing. He pulled away from his girlfriend and yelled back "I'm actually fine thanks for being worried." He smirked, and went back to Liz. "Who on earth can hold their breath that long?" I wispered to gabby. "Oh hey Brad!" I said, waving. "sup." He replied, flopping onto the couch. Gabby got all wide eyed. "Isn't that the couch that Liz and... BRAD GET UP!" She shouted, running over to her boyfriend. Liz and Avan looked up. "What!" He yelled back. "That couch is where..." she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Oh god..." he ran over and sat down next to me. "Yeah its okay I almost slept there last night." I patted Brad on the back.<p>

Part 52  
>Liz laughed and then said, "gosh, we really are disturbing you, aren't we?" "and you JUST noticed that?" Debbi yelled. "no, we noticed it a long time ago, it's just fun to see you guys wince like that. Besides, I don't mind it al all." she said, smiling, her hands up around Avan's neck. "well, if you love him so much, why didn't you say yes?" I asked. Liz unhooked her arms from around Avan's neck and ran upstairs. We could hear her crying. "now look what you did!" Avan yelled. "I'm so sorry." I told him. "I was just trying to ask her a question." "well, I'm gonna go calm her down." Avan said. "no, let us." Deb said. "if you go up there, all she'll do is kiss you. We'll go talk to her." "fine. I guess." Avan said as Debbi dragged me towards the stairs. "you really need to stop saying everything that comes to your mind." she scolded me. "I'm sorry." I said. We had reached Liz's room by now. The door was open, and she was laying face down on the bed, sobbing. "Liz. It's ok." Deb said, rubbing her back. "Gabby didn't mean that stupid thing she said. I shot her a look, but she ignored it. "it's ok." she said again. Liz sat up. She had mascara running down her face and she was still crying as she said, "I love him so much. Believe me, I WANT to marry him, but I think we're too young." "Liz, you're an official adult now. Just marry him." Deb said. "you're right. You do love him. I mean, you spend more than half the day with your lips glued to his." I just sat there, afraid to say something and make Liz cry harder. "sure, I'm an adult. But I'm not even 21 yet. I can't even officially drink. I should be in high school!" she sobbed. "but you love him, and that's all that matters. You're old enough to live alone. Back in the old days, people got married at 14. 14!" deb said. "just a t least get engaged. You can be engaged for years. Being engaged just means promising him you'll marry him." "it does." Liz said, her crying dying down a little. "but I still think we're too young." I spoke up, "Liz, he loves you so much, and you love him back. You already know that you're never going to date anyone else. Just promise you'll marry him someday by being engaged." Avan was now standing in the doorway. "thanks girls." he said. "I'll take it from here." Deb and I got up, and Avan sat on the bed. We just stood in the doorway, watching, but they were oblivious because of course, he was kissing her again. And she wasn't doing anything to stop him. "we need a plan to get her to say yes." Deb said. "something that will show her that he loves her as much as he does." But her speech was interrupted when her cell rang and she saw that it was Aunt Sarah.<p>

Part 53  
>"Hello?" asked Gabby. "I'm out of the hospital and coming to see where you guys have been staying!"Aunt Sarah squealed. Gabby looked at me then hung up the phone, leaving our aunt wondering where she went. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked, putting my hand over my mouth, as Riley walked through the door. "Hay hay hay." He smiled, walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Aunt sarah is coming, and she doesn't know about our boyfriends." said Gabby, shaking me. "Ok first of all, OH NO! and second of all, STOPIT!" I yelled. She released. "Well what are we supposed to do?" She asked. "Let's just tell her the truth." I answered."Why are you always trying to be honest? NO, we have to hide them!" I suggested. "Where would we hide them?" She asked. "Aunt Sarah is going to want a tour of the whole house." "We have beds... with underneaths..." I said, trying to give her a clue. "Big enough to fit two teenage boys underneath?" She asked, arms crossed. Brad and Riley looked at eachother. "No way." They said together. "Riley... please? If my aunt knows we're dating she'll make us break up." I gave him my puppy dog face and a hug. "Well... I guess..." he said, hugging me back. "Yay! Ok upstairs!" I said, pushing them both torward the staircase. Riley slid underneath my bed. "Ew there's a bagel under here!" He screeched, throwing it across the room. "We had breakfast in bed yesterday... Man up!" I shoved his arm underneath. "Ow!" He yelped. Brad got all situated underneath gabby's bed right before the doorbell rang. "ILL GET IT!" Shouted Liz, running downstairs. She opened the door to see our aunt. "Hi, you must be Liz." She said, shaking her hand. "Yeah I was with the girls when they visited you in the hospital. Nice to see you're okay." Aunt Sarah walked inside and sat on the couch. "Let me just slip upstairs and get the girls" Said Liz, walking up the staircase. Gabby and I walked down to the livingroom, and gave our aunt a hug. "Hey guys I haven't seen you in a while!" She squealed. "Yeah..." we said, to ourselves.<br>Once we gave Aunt Sarah a tour of the entire house, and luckily Brad and Riley were VERY good at staying silent (I was convinced they were dead), she told us we could stay until mom sold the house. "Awesome so we can live with Liz until then?" I asked. "Yep, as long as that's okay with Elizabeth." She answered. "Fine with me." Said Liz, a big stupid smile on her face... but I frowned. Seeing that nobody noticed, aunt sarah left and we all went upstairs to our rooms. I sat on my bed, totally oblivious that Riley had fallen asleep underneath, when my mom texted me. It read: "debbi, I've sold the house! I'm going to be up there tomorrow. Love you" I put down my phone and walked across the hall to Liz's room. She was sitting on her bed in her pjs watching tv. "Mom sold the house..." I said, just standing there. "Oh well that's good." She smiled. I frowned and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked. I burst into tears and flung my arms around her. "I don't want to leave!" I cried. Liz sat me in her lap. "hun you can always come visit me." She said. "No, because we've had so much fun hanging out with you, and your not just some random celebrity anymore, Liz, your my sister." I looked up at her to see tears welling up in her eyes as well. "I know, I want you to stay too." She said. We just sat there for about 5 minutes, until gabby walked in "hey Riley is still... woah who died?" She asked, staring at us. I gathered myself up and walked out of the room and down the stairs... and stupidly laid down on the couch, only to fall asleep, and get up 20 minutes later to leave for work.

The next morning I was shaken awake by my mom. "Oh hey." I said, seeing that gabby was in the kitchen with Liz, Brad, Avan and Riley... WHAT? I ran into the kitchen and slammed into Gabby. We both smacked to the floor. "DEB WHAT THE HECK!" She shouted. "Sister meeting." I said. "A simple 'gabby can I talk to you?' Wouldn't have worked?" I rolled my eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her over by the staircase. "Why is Riley here?" I asked, wide eyed. "Mom said she was ok with us having boyfriends would you chill?" She said. "I have an announcement everybody!" Shouted Liz, from the livingroom. Me and Gabby walked over. "I have decided to say yes to Avan, and we're getting married." She kissed her boyfriend. Me and Gabby smilied, and hugged the happy couple... Everything was perfect now, and nobody could change that.

Part 54: The Epilogue  
>So, Deb and I's dreams had come true after all. On that one day we decided to go to city of our dreams, we had no idea that it would change our lives forever. Somehow we turned our aunt getting in a car crash into the best thing that ever happened to us. Our aunt is perfectly fine, only suffering a broken arm and some bruises, my sister and I ended up staying with one of our idols, and now we live there permanently, because our mom has moved into Liz's storage room. All the stuff that was in there is now stuffed up in the attic. Liz has become a sister to us. She and Avan are happily married. We're all sitting around celebrating "Liz Day", a holiday that will live in this house until we die. A day that marks the moment we met Elizabeth Gillies on that plane 3 years ago. Victorious's last show was filmed 2 months ago, which everyone was sad about, but it's also a huge relief for Liz and Avan, because they're expecting a baby girl ( who they've decided to name Deborah Gabrielle). This way, they wouldn't have to worry about having to leave the show. I now play the part of Spencer's cousin, (yes, I'm another cousin) Marie on Pretty Little Liars. Deb recently auditioned for a show called Mark My Words, and the director really liked her, so we all have our fingers crossed that she gets the part. She is still together with Riley, and I'm still Brad's girlfriend. Brad plays Hanna's cousin on Pretty Little Liars, so we're alike in that way, compared to the many other ways we've figured out. Deb and I are experimenting with songwriting, and we're hoping we get some where with that. But for the most part, everyone is happy, healthy, and living their dreams. We're all sitting on Liz's couch, remembering that day 3 LONG years ago, and Deb says, "remember how Liz almost just passed us by, like she did every other person on that plane, but I called out her?" "we sure do." Liz and I said at the same time, laughing.''<strong><strong>

**Thanks for reading this gigantic thing! We spent so much time on it! Anyway, review and tell us what you think! :D**


End file.
